


The Wizard's Mermaid

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Little Mermaid Elements, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polyandry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Ever since Hermione almost drowned in the Caribbean Ocean on a cruise with her parents on the summer holidays of her fourth year, she has been hiding a secret: she is a mermaid Princess. When her secret bodyguard saves her and brings her to her true home under the sea, she was told by her true mother Queen Thetis, that her life came at a cost and that she is to find her destined mate and save him from Voldemort before it is too late..
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

One: First Sighting

The waves lapped against the cruise ship as the brunette, bushy haired witch stood on the deck and looked out over the aquamarine expanse of the Caribbean Ocean. The witch saw what looked like dolphins jumping in front of the ship, and for some reason, the witch felt an urge to go and play with the dolphins. 

Why she felt this way, she had no idea, but it felt like a deeply rooted need somehow. She leaned over the deck, her long dark blue sundress blowing gracefully in the breeze. Her mother, a bushy haired, petite woman like herself, approached her and saw the dolphins playing. 

"I never thought that we would get to see too many dolp--" Her mother was cut off when she saw something unusual about the dolphins. 

"Mom? Are you alright?" The witch asked her mother. Her mother simply pointed out at the dolphins again, and the witch saw it too: The dolphins were actually merfolk! Three of the 'dolphins,' were mermaids, and two of them were mermen, or male mermaids. 

The witch shook her head, and they were gone in the blink of an eye. But she would see them again, of that there was no doubt, because it was a full moon, and fate had ruled that the bushy haired witch had some part to play in the larger tapestry of fate, and play it she would... 


	2. The Accident

Hermione

I was still mystified by the sight of the mermaids. Mom chose to disbelieve the sight, but being that I was a witch, a creature like a mermaid was merely an intriguing curiosity to me. The question was this: why were they swimming alongside the cruise ship? I went back to my cabin, and poured over what books I had in my suitcase that I charmed with the Undetectable Extension Charm before I left for Miami a week ago.

I knew that there was a full moon tonight, but I could not, for the life of me, understand what any of this had to do with seeing mermaids and mermen swim so close to the cruise ship for anyone to see. But then again, most of this ship had nothing but muggles on board. As far as I was aware, I was the only witch aboard, and even though I would be turning seventeen next September, I still had the damn Trace charm on me, which tracks the location of any underage witch and wizard.

I would be returning to Hogwarts for my fifth year, and it was rumored that the Ministry of Magic was going to be taking more of a 'hands on,' approach to the goings on at Hogwarts, at least that is what the Daily Prophet reported. I heard the winds just outside my cabin window, but thought nothing of it at the time, honestly; I can become so completely absorbed by a book that the outside world doesn't matter to me any more.

Then I heard...no, felt, a _calling_ out deep in my mind, " _Come to us..Princess...it is time. Your mother misses you."_ I didn't know how to answer. But something told me that I wouldn't need my wand. I threw on some jeans, comfy sneakers, and a light blue long sleeved top with a tank top on underneath. I brushed out my hair, and as if in a trance, I walked out on the deck.

The rain was starting to come down in buckets as the wind picked up. The deck was slippery under my shoes as I walked, as if zombitzed, and on autopilot. I knew that mermaids, particularly the ocean variety, were sirens, and often lured sailors to their deaths by sailing them on to the rocks as they sang to them sweet seductive songs; this was not a song, this was something else.

I walked out on to the railing, and it felt slippery, and I almost lost my footing as the ship rode over a high swell as the ocean waves threatened to capsize it. Then I saw a very handsome merman with long, silvery blonde hair, and he looked like...Lucius Malfoy?! Then I heard him in my mind: " _Jump, I will catch you, Princess. But you must die to this life..."_

 _"No! I'm with my parents! I have friends at Hogwarts! What are you doing out there, Malfoy?!"_ I responded.

The merman laughed, and said, " _That is why you need to jump, Princess. Come to us...You must find your mate."_

" _Will...will I drown?"_  
 _"Hermione will, you will not."_

  
 _"I don't trust you. Your family has hated me all of my life. Who are you to me??"_ I shouted in my mind.

Lucius sighed with exasperation. " _Your bodyguard, Princess_."

I was walking away, when the ship reeled forward all of a sudden, and I screamed as I tried to grab a hold of something, anything to keep me anchored. But then I felt my body go into free fall as it flew a hundred feet into the air, and my back hit the water. I felt my body sink deeper and deeper under the waves, but just as I felt the darkness close in around me, I saw the merman who I knew as Lucius Malfoy swim towards me, and my lungs expelled all of my air, and then his lips sealed itself over mine, and I felt air fill my lungs...


	3. Family Reunion

Hermione

I woke up in a sumptuous, beautiful bedroom, only it had the appearance of being 'flooded.' I waved my hand in the...water? But how? How could I breathe?? My eyes adjusted to the room I was in, and I turned on a nightlight. Odd. Wasn't I in the ocean? And why the hell would Malfoy _kiss_ me? Light flooded the beautiful bedroom, and I felt something behind me push the water behind me to propel myself through the watery bedroom I was in.

I looked down at myself, and saw that my legs had fused themselves together to form a beautiful blue and green tail. My hair was blonde and I went to a mirror, and looked at my eyes.

  
They were a beautiful smoky grey that sparkled in the light to be silvery. My hair was a perfectly wavy blonde that covered fuller, firmer breasts. My upper torso was fit with not an ounce of fat on it, but a healthy thin. My nails were long, but then I curled my right hand into a fist and concentrated on it. I rolled out my hand and my nails on that hand became sharp, deadly claws. I shook my hand in the water and they became normal, shapely coffin shaped nails again.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door, and I opened it. Lucius Malfoy was there, and he had a gold trident in one hand, and had a beautiful silvery black tail. He looked...well, beautiful, and his upper torso rippled with muscle.

Wow, just wow. He swam around me, and said, "You look very much like the Queen. I'm sorry to have to tell you that the King was killed as he tried to save a pod of humpbacked whales from being hunted by foolish humans, so you coming back to us after Dumbledore stole you from the Black Lake is a joyous occasion, indeed."

I had a million questions forming in my mind. "But you're a merman...how? I know you and your family as this pureblood wizard family that is obsessed with blood status."

Lucius chuckled, swimming closer to me. "Oh, I was born on land, like you, my lady. But it wasn't until I was sixteen myself that I matured into what I am. Some merfolk are born in the ocean, others in fresh water. You have seen the fresh water variety, they are more fish than human. But to those of us born on land, we can live in both worlds, ocean, fresh water, or land. We do not mature until the age of sixteen, and have to die to our original bodies on a full moon. We are more wizardkind than fish. Do you understand so far?"

"Soo, the blood status thing is your cover?" I asked, still not understanding everything. "Is your wife and Draco like us too?"

"Draco is, Cissa' is not," He answered. "I was supposed to be with Andromeda, her sister, before she disgraced the Black name and married a poor muggle. But under the ocean let us just say that I am more...free, shall we say?" He traced his knuckles down my cheek, and I shuddered at the contact.

"Can we...we have tails, can we?" I blushed, stammering at the heat I saw in his eyes.

Lucius chuckled, "Yes. I can show you later if you like, it's far more intriguing than on land, I can assure you. Our tails kind of...fuse together, so to speak, and then I can enter you almost in the same way that it's done on land. It feels amazing."

I blushed at the imagery, and cleared my thoughts of the erotic imagery. "Okay, but something tells me that if I'm royalty, the Queen wouldn't like some guard having sex with the Princess."

Lucius laughed. "You and your Gryffindor moralizing. Yes, you are required to bind yourself to a wizard either on land, or a noble here at court, and give him heirs, but you can mate with whoever you please as the Princess. You have much more freedoms than you think, just that the illegitimate children become mates to other Lords and Ladies in their households."

"That's cruel!" I commented, in regards to any bastard child being sent away to live in some other noble household, but I also understood it as the desire to keep only trueborn merfolk in the running for the throne.

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "That's the way it is, Princess. Are you ready to meet Queen Thetis?"

I nodded. He nodded back, and he swam in front of me on guard. We left my bedroom, and we swam down one beautiful corridor after another, all decorated with precious stones, coral, and sea anemones swaying in the currents of the ocean. We came to a pair of golden double doors, and Lucius opened the doors, revealing an opulent courtly looking room that was huge, and elegantly designed. Electric eels provided the lights of the grand audience chamber.

Merfolk of all ages mingled, and swam about, some danced to the romantic music of a band playing.   
A pair of golden thrones placed on a dais forty feet above everyone stood in pride of place. Upon the left throne, sat an older mermaid with hair and eyes like mine. She was, in short, very beautiful, and she felt powerful.

Lucius bowed regally. "My Queen. I present to you Cassiopeia, your daughter, recently come into her maturity with this full moon."

The Queen, who wore an elegant diamond crown on her wavy blonde hair, turned her attention to us, and I curtsied as best as I could with a tail. She smiled coolly.

The Queen clapped her hands, and the whole court fell silent. "My daughter, your Princess, has finally been returned to you by Lord Lucius. I thank you, my Lord. Whether you are to be my daughter's destined mate remains to be seen," She added to him in a lower voice. She raised her voice so everyone could hear, "Now, feast and dance, it is a full moon Regalia, and this is an especially wonderful time to celebrate. Come, my stargazer, sit beside me. You must be starving."

I swam to the throne beside her, and sat on the plushy chair, my tail spread out beside me. Food and drink was brought to us, and I ate eagerly, finding everything delicious. Court ladies and lords danced for us, using their tails to do acrobatic flips and twists.

Lucius danced with a few ladies. "He fancies you already. I wondered why since he has chosen to live half of his life on land in his wizard form," My mother said, grinning knowingly. "But even in the ocean, a joining with him would not displease me. He has almost your father's look. A pity you could not meet him, but he died nobly defending our whales against the poacher humans."

"If I'm not a muggleborn witch then how was I stolen from the Black Lake?" I asked.

My mother sighed sadly. "I was young then, and not yet Queen. I trusted in a handmaiden being trustworthy enough to guard you while you played with the merfolk in the lake. You were playing tag with the grindylows, and seeing how many you and your friends could touch before the timer ran out. Your nanny lost track of you, and then she noticed Dumbledore reach into the water and pull you out for some stupid reason. Your tail became legs, and he glamored you to have brown hair and eyes.

"I had the maid killed, of course, for her carelessness. Your father Cassius, placed Lord Lucius in his safekeeping, and to guard you from afar. Obviously, his son has no idea of his mer--heritage, and his witch wife has no idea that her husband is a mer--lord. But now that you know who you are, stargazer, you have a destined mate to find and wed."

I nibbled on some scallops on the service tray. "I...How will I know if I've found him? It has to be a him, right?"

My mother laughed, and it sounded musical. "Yes. Mermaids cannot mate with other mermaids and produce heirs. We can give pleasure to other mermaids, and that's all well and good, but it will never produce mer--children. We can only have them with mermen or males from land. Now, you will know you have found your destined mate when you can produce the Tears of Life when you cry for him. It takes more than mere fancy to achieve them, you must truly love this man or merman with your entire being. Do you understand?"

Strangely enough, I did understand, and I said, "Can I still finish out my Hogwarts education? What about the wizarding war?"

My mother grew sad by that. "Yes, you can live in both worlds, but every full moon you will have to become your mermaid self, because of the earthly tides our bodies feel. If you don't...well, you will start to die from within. I'm afraid that your saving from your witch form dying in the ocean came at a cost. If you had not drowned, you would have changed naturally when your legs touched salt water."

"So, when Lucius kissed me--"

"He was trying to save you," My mother finished. "I had him call to you, using our natural siren abilities. Now, you cannot return to the wizarding world until after the full moon. Lucius will make up whatever story he has to as your bodyguard. But as to the wizarding war on land, yes, defeating this despot is important, but I just don't want to see you get killed, my stargazer. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

I teared up, and we hugged for the first time as mother and daughter. I felt...complete, whole even. I watched the rest of the festivities and had many offers to dance by the available mermen, but I refused them all, stating that I didn't know the dances, which was true. In truth, I just wanted some time alone to process all of what I learned.

I swam back to my room, and I was about to go inside to sleep, when Lucius cleared his throat. I turned to face him, and he said, "I know the Queen doesn't technically want you to leave the palace, but there is a grotto I wanted to show you before the day breaks, if you will let me, that is?"

I blushed from the heat I saw in his sky blue eyes that had flecks of green in them in his merman form. "I...okay. But we can't be gone long," I insisted.

Lucius smiled happily, "We won't be, my lady, I promise."

I took his hand, and said, "Okay, lead the way..."


	4. The Grotto

Hermione

I held Lucius's hand as we swam out a secret passageway out of the palace, and he led me towards the surface. Our heads broke above water, and I found that I was able to breathe just as easily above ground as underwater. The moon shone full and beautiful above us, and I was captivated by the beauty of the merman by my side.

He moved towards me, and our faces were inches from each other. He pointed to a cave near to the shoreline of...Dominica, so we were still in the Caribbean Ocean. I don't know how I knew that, but it was something I sensed in the ocean tides, some kind of inner instinctive navigation that all sea creatures possessed. I nodded, indicating the cave. We swam towards it, my tail propelling me easily through the water as I occasionally rose to the surface, only to dive again beneath the waves.

We both swam underneath the water, and when our heads broke the surface of the water, the cave seemed to be filled with crystals and the moon shone down from above, illuminating the surface of the lagoon we were swimming in.

"It's beautiful, this place," I said. "But why are we here, Lucius?"

Lucius set aside his trident on the shoreline, and said softly, "Because I have been waiting for years to be able to show you just how much I don't hate you. I knew who you were when we met, of course, but I had to be a good actor."

"You're one of the best that's for sure," I remarked. "Congrats for making me hate you for years. But why now?"

"Because now I can do this," He said, and moved towards me. He cradled my face with his hands, and brushed his lips against mine. I felt tingles go up and down my spine as I gasped. He then crashed his lips against mine, and our tongues met. He smelled of the salt, the sea, and raw masculinity and my tail began to wrap around his. A glowing light began to pulse as I felt...something like his manhood slip inside of me, and I cried out at its intrusion.

Lucius stopped and drew back at first. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts females the first time. It's no different to land mating in this way. Are you okay?"

I felt the pain, replaced by pleasure as my tail fused more closely to his. We kissed and he moved against me more vigorously, making me moan with pleasure. He tilted me back, and he licked along my chest, and swirled his tongue around each of my nipples. He kissed along my neck, and then my lips as our kisses became rough and frenzied. I felt heat flow into me as he stilled and breathed heavily against me.

"I want you in our human forms," He purred in my ear. "Please, Cassie, may I?"

I kissed him, and said, "Alright. That felt...beautiful by the way."

I felt his manhood leave me as our tails detached from each other. We swam to the beach, and our legs came back.

Lucius looked down at me, and said, "Well, you look very much as you always did before."

"Oh no, I hate my hair!"  
"It looks nice. Do you still want to do this?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but um, I was a virgin in my witch form last time," I informed him.

Lucius laughed, and parted my legs with his hands. He licked the slight welling of blood there. "Not any more you're not. Good. Now, lie back, I want to take my time with this."

I nodded, and he set to work, licking my inner thighs, and fingering my pussy and my clit, his tongue working in and out of me with expert finesse. "Lucius...Yes...gods, yess," I moaned, grabbing his hair to push his tongue as far into my pussy as it would go. My hips moved in time with his mouth on my clit, and I felt my body tremble as I screamed, "LUCIUS!!"

Lucius laughed against my pussy, the vibrations making it feel infinitely better. He then began to kiss up my body, concentrating on my breasts. He licked up my throat, and then back to my lips, his tongue claiming each part of my mouth as his. He stopped just long enough to position his cock at my entrance, and when he filled me, I moaned at how good he felt.

"Oh, fuck witch, you feel so _perfect_ ," Lucius moaned, his voice husky with desire.

"Please, Lucius...don't stop..."  
"Never."

We were both lost in one another then, my hips moving in sync with his as he fucked me slow and deep, his thrusts almost reverential as we explored one another. My nails lightly scratched his broad back as I wrapped my legs high around his waist, and rubbed up and down his backside as he picked up the pace, losing himself in the act.

Eventually, our movements got sloppy as I reached my orgasm again, and when he filled me again, he held me close, kissing my swollen lips softly as he rolled off to the side. We laid side by side, breathing heavily from our exertions.

"Will this change things for us...you know, in the wizarding world?" I asked curiously, staring up at the moon as it bathed us in her soft light.

Lucius sighed. "Publicly? No. But privately? Oh, I think I could find excuses for us to go on dates and such."

I traced my fingers along his Dark Mark tattoo, which reappeared in his wizard form, apparently. "You would really secretly make me your mistress?"

Lucius looked at me and laughed.

"I'm dead serious! You're married," I socked him in his arm. "I doubt Narcissa would understand this lifestyle."

"Cassie, even when you find your destined mate, I will always be yours," Lucius said seriously. "My family set me and Narcissa up. I care for her, and I love my son, but when I began to guard you from afar on the King's orders, I have always loved you. She is my mistress, not you, my lady."

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into my lover's eyes. "Okay, okay. And if I screw Draco?"

Lucius shrugged. "I could care less, darling. We're not fully mortal, after all. Now, I have to get you inside the palace, or the Queen will hear about it and send out the guards."

"Oh, goody."  
He kissed me softly, briefly dipping his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, and I stood up and walked into the water. Instantly, I felt my tail form, and my appearance changed back into my true one. Lucius grabbed his trident, and we dove under the surface of the ocean, and made it back inside the palace without guards catching us.

I opened the door to my bedchamber, and we shared a searing kiss. "Good night, Lucius."

He kissed my hand and said softly, "Good night, Princess. _My_ Princess."

I went inside and slept for a long time, and over the next month, I learned much about my new kingdom, and about how to use my new powers. Lucius and I saw a great deal of each other, but we had to return to the wizarding world, and soon, the new school year would be starting, and when the day came, my mother embraced me fondly, and said, "Remember about the full moon, my little stargazer."

"I will, mother, I promise," I said, meaning it fervently.

She turned to Lucius and said, "Protect your paramour, my Lord. Or I may rethink my idea to remove your man parts for mating with my daughter without my consent."

Lucius swallowed hard. "Yes, my Queen. But I will not apologize for loving her."

Queen Thetis chuckled. "Of course not, you're just as arrogant under the sea as above. Just protect her from that insane despot you wizards are all terrified of. You and that handsome cousin of yours. Tell King Severus I miss our...sessions."

Lucius laughed. "I will, my Queen."

"Good. Now, go, while I still allow it," The Queen ordered. I swam with Lucius and our guards, and as soon as we emerged on land on a distant island in the Pacific, he disapparated us to Malfoy Manor. He sneaked me inside, and he grabbed us some supplies before apparating us to Hogsmeade.

I paused at the gates of Hogwarts, and said, "I'm going to miss you, Lucius."

"As will I, my lady," He said. "But I made sure that you have a new school trunk filled with what you need for school. Just...be careful, darling. The Ministry is trying to usurp complete control of Hogwarts from Dumbledore. I will see you when I can. I love you."

"Do you?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not sure if I do."

"I know, and that's fine," He replied, "Just know that I do. I'm a patient wizard, darling."

He kissed my hand, and I went inside the gates of Hogwarts. The gates locked themselves behind me automatically, and I waited for a carriage to come pick me up. One did, and I rode with a couple of Hufflepuffs I didn't know. I found Ron and Harry easily enough, and it was at that first night that I realized what Lucius meant when he warned me about the Ministry of Magic, because Dolores Umbridge had arrived, and she was going to make all of our lives a living hell...


	5. Another Sighting

Severus

The dour potions master of Hogwarts felt the earthly tides turn as yet again he needed to immerse himself in water. He had no wish to do so, and took potions to prevent the change to his body so he could work and do what he needed to do as a double agent. But with this coming school year, and the Ministry sending in that pompous, arrogant bitch Umbridge to 'teach,' Defense Against The Dark Arts classes, he knew that sneaking away to his kingdom of Aquaria was going to become more and more difficult.

When he had turned sixteen, and had learned that his mother had not only fled from her duties as Princess of Aquaria, but that he was a merman Prince, born to that abusive prick Tobias Snape, it had been a lot to take in at the time. Now, he divided his time between Hogwarts, the Dark Lord, and the running of his kingdom. Aquaria has long since demanded that he find his destined mate, but after doing the research, the chances of him finding her were one in a hundred thousand.

He had thought that it was Lily Evans, but even when he held her body in her home in Godric's Hollow, the Tears of Life would not flow to heal her. No, she was dead, and nothing could bring her back, nothing. He gave up on love, destiny, all of that, and consigned himself to being alone, and buying his women from Knockturn Alley, or a court mermaid whenever he could get there to conduct the business of ruling the Northern kingdom.

Atlantia, the Equatorial kingdom was ruled by Queen Thetis, and her bitterness in not being able to locate her daughter Princess Cassiopeia, tarnished the relations between all of the kingdom for years. He didn't know much about Thetis's daughter, save that the Queen lost her when she was two years old, and she had brutally executed the handmaiden responsible for the loss.

Looking through the school files of Hogwarts, he learned that Albus Dumbledore had 'rescued,' a small blonde witch from the Black Lake while on patrol, and had assumed that she was going to die without her parents nearby. He placed the mer--child with some muggles, of all people, and he had not heard from Cassiopeia since, no one had in the oceans and lakes.

But then he felt the call to go to the Black Lake, and it had never felt more powerful. He looked over his stores for Essence of Nightcoral, and groaned. No, he had no choice but to go for a swim in the Black Lake, giant squid be damned. He went down to the Great Hall, and sat through yet another tiresome dinner. The toady faced 'pink toad,' as the students were calling her behind her back, ate their meals with less enthusiasm. He pretended to ignore the general mood of the castle, and sensing everyone's thoughts...except for Miss. Granger.

"...I haven't seen her, man," Ron Weasley was murmring to his friend Harry Potter. "She always does this...leaves during a full moon and no one, not even Filch can find her."

"Maybe she's a werewolf," Harry Potter teased. "I dunno, I think it would be kinda cool."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, well, I know that _I_ wouldn't want to shed everywhere. Lupin says it's a nightmare."

Potter and Weasley laughed over that, but Severus found it to be quite an intriguing piece of information. Only werewolves and...merfolk were guided by the full moon. Severus sat back in his chair with a start.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, glancing over at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He glared at the older wizard. If what he suspected was true, then the Headmaster of Hogwarts had a lot of crimes to answer for, and Queen Thetis was not known to be of a forgiving sort when it came to justice. He respected that about his fellow ruler, and he had emulated that level of justice in the running of Aquaria in turn. He had even visited her from time to time, and they mated on occasion, but it was only to share power, not out of love for one another. A share of bastards swam about both of their palaces as a result, and bastard was an operative word, because they were not bound as husband and wife.

"Ha ha, very funny," Severus quipped. "I just realized something very important in my research. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course, Severus. But you are on patrol duty tonight," Dumbledore pointed out.

 _Of course, when am I not? Oh yes, when I'm spying for you and almost getting myself killed._ "Of course. Good evening."

He retired to his quarters, and got out a towel from the bathroom, and sized it down to put in his frick coat. He exited the castle, and felt infinitely better now that he was away from prying eyes.

He glared up at the full moon, and said aloud, "Well, we meet again at last. At least it isn't blistering freezing cold in the lake tonight. So, fuck you, Luna. Here we go."

He found one of the weeping willows by the Black Lake, and found that there was a neat pile of clothing belonging to a witch already there. Hmm..another merperson at Hogwarts, that was an intriguing development. Then he heard her song. She sang of loss on the high seas, and her voice was so beautiful that it struck his heart still.

He felt his blood pumping hard as he fought the urge to join his voice to hers. He knew it wouldn't sound nearly as good as a mermaid's singing voice, but it would be irresistible to her. He undressed, and folded his clothes beside hers.

He entered the Black Lake, and immediately his legs fused together to become his all black tail with flecks of dark green in it when the light hits it. His black hair grew to his shoulderblades, and he knew that he appeared much more handsome, and muscular than he did normally. He heard splashing in the distance, and a blonde head popped itself up out of the water.

He watched her quietly from afar, and as she floated on the surface of the water, he felt his whole body hum with desire for her. She had a gorgeous aquamarine tail, perfect firm breasts that were bared for all to see, her nipples standing on end. Her toned waist tapered to her tail, and her wavy long blonde hair simmered in the moon's light. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful mermaid he had ever beheld.

He floated up to the surface of the water, and she sang a little song that wasn't deliberately using her siren voice at this time, but it sounded like heaven to his ears. He toned down his siren voice as well, and she jumped with a start.

"Oh! I...I didn't know that there would be others here," She said softly, putting a hand to her heart. "Who are you, sir?"

He swam towards her, and said, "Me? You first. What is your name, pearl?"

She blushed prettily at the endearment, because pearls were the diamonds of the ocean, every merfolk knew this. "C--Cassiopeia," She stammered.

His black eyes widened. He saw then Thetis's sharp chin, her hair, her breasts, and he felt that tidal pull towards her once again, the desire to mate under the moon's light. "I am Severus," He answered.

The Princess's eyes widened in shock. "You're...Severus Snape??"

"Hermione Granger??" His shock was just as palpable as hers, if not more so.

"Y-Yes. Cassie is what my mother called me, and..." She blushed. "And Lucius. He's my bodyguard, and we...um, mated last time."

He inched towards her, and looked her over. He smiled. "I do see the similarities now. But when did your change take over?"

She explained everything, and he didn't interrupt once. When she was done, he told his story of how he went through his change, and discovering that he too, was a Prince...literally. "...My kingdom of Aquaria lies just north of your kingdom of Atlantia, so much colder waters there, I'm afraid. But you and I both know that we do not feel cold as mortals do."

Cassie laughed, and it sounded musical. "No, I suppose not. Lucius rescued me, and brought me before the Queen. She intimidated me at first, but she was kind to me. Do you have a Queen then, Profess--"

"Severus, Cassie," He insisted. "We are treading water naked to our waists with tails where our legs should be. I think us being...friends, qualifies in this instance. But to answer your question, Princess, no, I do not have a Queen."

She touched his face, and her touch tingled when she touched him. "Why do I feel the need to...um, _be_ with you? Is it the moon?"

Severus laughed. "Partly. But we can talk if you wish. Our kind has a powerful drive to mate every full moon, but we do not have to. How do I seem to you?"

Desire clouded her silvery eyes as she said softly, "Handsome...powerful, and still the bravest wizard I have ever known."

"My wizard form is no prize," He scowled. "I can assure you. We cannot be as we are in those forms. I am still your teacher, and you are--"

"Seventeen," She corrected him. My use of the time turner aged me a year at the end of my third year, and I was already a year older than most of my friends. I will be turning eighteen next September."

He brushed his thumb across her mouth, tracing her lips with his thumb. She shuddered in response. "Do you want me, Princess? Tell me now, or I am taking you."

Cassiopeia ran her fingers through his black hair, and said, "I want you, Severus. I have wanted you since fourth year, and--"

He silenced her with his mouth crashing against hers. She tasted of the sea, of home, and he felt something click in his soul that she was...the one. He felt his tail move towards hers, beginning to intertwine with it. His hidden member throbbed for her. He was breathing heavily when he broke the kiss for air.

"Let's do this underwater," He suggested, his voice laced with desire. "Have you done it underwater before?"

"No, but what if I, you know, get pregnant?" She asked shyly.

He sighed, pulling back slightly. "Then I will face the Queen's wrath, but if you do produce a child, then I will do the right thing. How does that sound?"

Cassie smiled warmly. "It sounds perfect. Please, Severus, make me yours tonight."

I took her hand in his, and they dove underneath the surface. They shared each other's air as their kisses turned passionate, and their tails intertwined. His scaly cock entered her, and he had never felt so whole in his entire life as he moved within her, their tails undulating and creating their own friction as he poured his love for his lover into her body over and over again.

They continued to kiss as they shared their essences with one another, his seed coating her from within, his mouth licking, biting, and kissing her torso as they made rough, passionate love.

When they were done, he held her in his arms, singing low to her alone between kisses along her neck and breasts. He felt absolutely drunk on his emotions. But it was when he heard a clearing of a throat on land that he disengaged from Cassie's tail.

"Well, don't stop on _my_ account," Lucius Malfoy said, amused. "May I join you two?"

Severus scowled, "Fuck off, Lucius, she's mine for tonight."

Lucius laughed. "Oh, come on, Severus. You're a damn King, and you're being naughty by messing with Queen Thetis's girl. Tell you what, you two let me join in, and I'll forget what I saw tonight. But it is technically my job to report to the Queen on all of the Princess's activities as her bodyguard."

Severus looked at his lover, and asked, "Are you sure you want this, pearl? I can tell him to go to hell."

Cassie laughed. "Let him. But can I share you both in both of our forms?"

Severus kissed her lightly. "Fine. I will tell him. She wants both forms of mating tonight, cousin. Will that shut you up?"

Lucius undressed and entered the water. He swam to them, and said, "I think it sounds perfect, but we're doing this on a damn bed in our human forms."

"Fine," Severus said. "Let's get started..."


	6. Moonlight Lovin'

Hermione

Swimming with Severus and Lucius was intriguing. For one thing, they were much more attractive in their mermen forms than their wizard forms, and another was that she wanted them...badly. The merfolk hated that they had to share their lake with three merpeople who were more human than them, a bitter jealousy if ever I saw it.

But they were also fun to be around, and I didn't feel so alone with this strange part of my life I only was recently born to. They, however, lived with it for a lot longer than I have, and it intrigued me how well they dealt with this secret part of their life for so many years.

"Can any muggle or magical person become a merperson?" I asked as we floated on the surface of the lake.

"Yes, if they are your destined one," Lucius answered. "But it's a painful process for him or her, and they drown more often than not. You were already of the Queen's blood, but had to shed off your witch form in order to come to Atlantis with me."

I tread water, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh? And who were those others with you?"

Lucius chuckled, "Friends I was chasing around playing tag at the time. They didn't like that I had to choose duty over going to the ball with them."

Severus played with my hair from behind and said, "I was teaching here. Unfortunately, relations between our kingdoms are strained to say the least."

"Damn Arctarians," Lucius cursed, and spit in the water. "I told the Queen not to trust in them, but I'm only her daughter's sworn trident, nevermind _my_ advice."

Severus sighed. "I don't like them either, Lucius, but they share the borders of my oceans. No more politics for tonight, the details are rather tiresome."

Lucius laughed. "Quite right, we have a beautiful mermaid between us, whatever shall we do with her?"

"Why, whatever she wants us to do to her, of course," Severus answered. "What do you wish from us, Princess?"

My excitement must have been felt by both of them, because I could barely stammer, "I w-want y-you both."

"Good answer," Severus smirked. He pulled me to him and began kissing me, intertwining my tail with his as his member, which looked like a penis only scaled, slammed into me, and I felt Lucius at my back begin to intertwine his tail over both of ours as I felt his member enter my backside. It felt nothing short of amazing as they moved against me, taking turns kissing and suckling my breasts and leaving lovebites all up and down my neck and chest.

Our movements eventually became sloppy as we reached our climaxes, and I felt the warmth of their essence fill me.

Lucius was kissing me passionately when Filch sauntered over. "Eh! Wut's all this merfish lovin' crap goin' on ere' for?! Get outta here, ye overgrown fishes!!"

Lucius sighed in exasperation. "And just when I was going to get it on one more time. Do I obliviate him, or do you tonight?"

"I will do it, I'm the King, after all," Severus said. He then began to sing in his siren voice, and Lucius pulled me under the water.

I pulled loose of his grip and said, "What the hell was all of that about?"

"It's a siren obliviation charm, Cassie," Lucius explained. "Only the caster of the charm is immune from its effects. You didn't want your memories erased, did you?"

"No, of course not. But you could have warned me!" I pouted. "So, do you have to go back to work tomorrow?"

Lucius nodded. "Sadly, yes. But I will owl you. We can set up a time where we can be together in our witch and wizard forms." He ran his fingers through my blonde hair. "It's a pity you have to hide your hair from the outside world, you make a stunning blonde."

I kissed him softly. "Thank you. I like it too."

Severus dove underneath the water, and said, "The coast is clear for you, Lucius. We will sneak back into the castle another way."

Lucius kissed me a final time, and then swam for the surface. Severus took my hand and we broke the surface of the water. Lucius was already dressing, and he saluted us as he whistled a tune as he walked towards the castle gates leading into Hogsmeade village.

Severus and I got out of the lake, and underneath the willow tree, we looked at each other, and as quick as lightning, he had me pressed against the tree, kissing me passionately, and he gave his sizable cock a few good strokes before sliding it inside of me. We made love quickly as he all but pounded me into the tree.

When we were done, he cleared his throat, and apologized, "Apologies. You just...I couldn't resist."

I ran my fingers down his chest. "It's okay. I guess I had better sneak into Gryffindor Tower?"

Severus shook his head. "It's too late for that. Every password usage at every common room entrance is recorded for the records of the Headmaster. You're going to have to sleep beside me tonight."

"Alright. We did already have sex a few times, so what is there to fear?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Severus sneaked us into the dungeons after we changed into our clothes, and after letting me into his darkly elegant quarters, I soon grew tired. We snuggled in bed together, and made lazy, snuggly sex, kissing casually as we fell asleep. I savored each moment in Severus's arms, because I had a feeling that with this new appointment by the Minister of Magic himself, that Umbridge's tyranny of Hogwarts had just begun for all of us...


	7. Confession Time

Lucius

The handsome blonde wizard sat back from the daily reports he received from Hogwarts. Cassie and Severus kept him very much informed of the goings on at Hogwarts, but as one of the few governors who loathed Dolores Umbridge, he really did not have much of a leg to stand on. Then there was the coming full moon where Draco would feel a tidal pull towards immersing himself in water to commune with the Earthly tides of the moon.

He didn't know what his tail would look like, but it goes by family genetics most of the time. He also did not know how he would feel about sharing this secret with both the Granger girl and his godfather come the next full moon. But as it stood, Umbridge seemed to be determined to insert her ultimate authority over all of the running of Hogwarts, and it was all due to Cornelius Fudge's paranoia surrounding Albus Dumbledore.

For once, the reasoning behind all of the craziness and paranoia did not center on the damned Chosen One that the Dark Lord was so keen on snuffing out that it blinded him to everything else that was going on in the wizarding world. No, it had to do with Dumbledore, and the rumors that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was after his job; it was absurd, of course, but the wizard was an idiot who had grown too complacent in his cushy job.

No, he had other concerns, namely how he was going to tell his wife regarding what he was, and through him, their only son. Would she accept it? Or divorce him outright? He had no way of knowing, but he would certainly find out when he changed for her in the salt filtered swimming pool.

He wrote Narcissa a letter inviting her out on a date, and sent it off via owl post. Her letter read:

_Darling Lucius,_

_Of course, I will have dinner with you. Thank you for asking first if I had anything on my schedule first. I don't have anything until that Domestic Violence fundraiser for battered pureblood witches and wizards on Sunday night. Would tonight be good at the Manor? I know it has been a grievous error on our parts to not date more._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

Lucius sent off his reply and finished things up at the office. He apparated home, and he felt thankful that the moon was not full. But it still did not ease his guilt over what he did with Princess Cassie. He was growing overly fond of her, and it wasn't just because she was beautiful. No, he had always felt protective of her, but Severus was King of Aquaria, and in his merman form, he couldn't compete with his dark beauty.

The longer black hair that fell to his shoulderblades, the black starry eyes, that air of dark mystery he exuded to a larger degree in that form than in his wizard form. Oh, he was more terrifying than the Dark Lord when he became enraged, but Cassiopeia seemed more drawn to him. Could Severus be her destined one? If so, he felt very much in danger of loving her from afar. But he was also scared of losing Narcissa to the age old prejudices against merfolk, because they were seen as less 'human,' than them.

Narcissa wore a lovely dark green suit that was modest, but yet flattered her curves in all of the right places. He kissed her chastely on the lips briefly, and realized, with alarm, that although she was beautiful, he felt...nothing from her touch. He might as well have kissed his sister, or a wizard for that matter.

Narcissa looked at him with concern. "Are you alright, Lucius? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

 _I'm falling in love with a mermaid Princess far above my station, and I'm scared of losing her to one of the darkest Kings in the entire ocean. Oh yes, and our son is a merman through my bloodline. Yep, I'm just peachy, Cissa,' really._ "Yes, I'm sorry, work issues regarding Fudge and the laws this Umbridge witch is passing through at Hogwarts," He replied half truthfully.

Narcissa nodded, trying to understand. "My causes are stressful as well at times, but I keep busy, of course. Come, let's go eat, and you will feel much better, you will see."

He let her lead him into the grand dining room, and they had a light, but sumptuous dinner. Malfoys have never had a strong constitution, and so eat light out of necessity, hence their slenderness.

When dinner was over, he dabbed at his face with his napkin, and began, "Cissa,' I called you here for more than just dinner. There are things in my life I have tried to keep secret, but now I feel compelled to tell you because of our son."

Narcissa looked alarmed. "Oh Lucius, please tell me that idiotic Potter boy has not hurt my baby any more this year. He needs a good swat with the rod a few times, I swear."

Lucius grinned. "No, it's not that. But I think that I have to show you, it will be easier to explain."

She rose an eyebrow. "Show? What is this about?"

"Just trust me, Cissa,' please?"  
"Okay. Lead the way."

He led her outside to the pool, and began to undress. "Lucius, why are you taking off your clothes?"

Now was the moment of truth: his wife would either stay or leave him. When he was naked, he gave her a brief kiss, and walked to the deep end of the pool and dove in. Instantly, his tail formed, and his muscles expanded, and his eyes became a more crystal blue than they normally were. He also, of course, looked younger. He broke the surface of the water, and Narcissa was staring at him as if he were an alien...or a muggle.

She then began to scream in terror. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS THIS?? IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK?!!"

"Narcissa, calm down."

"No...NO!! NOOO!! I WILL _NOT_ CALM DOWN! YOU'RE A F-F-FREAK! OH MY GODS, I'M MARRIED TO A BLOODY MONSTER!" Narcissa bellowed, breaking down into sobbing tears. She looked down at her diamond bridal set, and slid them off her ring finger easily. "I...I'm sorry, Lucius, but I can't remain married to a disgusting monster. Is...is Draco cursed like you, or did our baby survive your mutation?"

Lucius felt his heart sink. He got out of the water, and his legs formed again so he could follow her into the house. "Narcissa, wait. _Please_."

Tears were streaking her perfect makeup, making her mascara and eyeliner run. "Lucius, please answer me: is Draco like you?"

"Yes, yes, he is."  
She wiped at her tears, and handed him her bridal set. "Then that is all that I need to know. I want a divorce from you. We will see each other in public, but you will never touch me sexually again, the thought of your freakish skin on mine makes me want to puke. Did you cheat on me with any freaks like you?"

His face hardened at that, as well as his heart. "Yes. I even fucked her again the last full moon, and if the gods are fortunate, she will give me children just like us."

She slapped him across the face, hard. "Rot in hell then, you and your filthy fish freaks."

She turned on her heel and left him then and there. He went back to the pool area and swam in his merman form. He did not care for swimming pools, but if he couldn't find other bodies of water during a full moon it was better than nothing. Narcissa was divorcing him, and it was all because he showed her what he was at last. Well, hopefully, Draco would be more accepting of his legacy than Narcissa.

He walked around the Manor like a nudist. Why not? It wasn't as if the house elves cared if their master's cock was waving in the breeze. He went up to his bedroom and found all of Narcissa's personal effects already gone. He found that in his present state of mind that he didn't care, he was too numb, after all.

He missed Cassie, he missed the feel of her tail wrapped around his, the salty taste of her lips, the way she moaned in the throes of passion as he poured his seed into her. Her laugh, everything about her. Hell, he missed her because he loved her, and it terrified him. Would she be his? He had no way of knowing, but he would damn sure try to win her, because after all, what did he have to lose? The answer was not a damned thing whatsoever...


	8. Hard Times

Hermione

Four months without being able to sneak down to the Black Lake. I had to make do with using the prefect bathroom, which contained a luxurious bathtub that I had to swim in. It was certainly luxurious, but not as fun as the Black Lake. Umbridge has already enforced her extreme will on every aspect of life at Hogwarts, and just recently became Headmistress...somehow.

Oh yes, sneaking out to commune with the full moon has been next to impossible, and when I completed my OWLS, I simply gave no thought of swimming or mating with either wizard mermen. But it was when it was almost on the night that the students were to leave for the summer holiday that I was finally able to sneak out to the Black Lake.

I jumped in, and my legs fused together and became my aquamarine tail. I swam for a bit before floating up on the water to stare up at the full moon. I had never been so happy to see a heavenly body in my entire life. I dove underneath the water and began searching out the different kelps and fresh water anemones that were vital to healing in potion making. I picked some and suddenly felt a scratch of a grindlylow on my tail. I curled my fingers and my nails turned into sharp, poisonous claws. I scratched it to pieces, ripping apart at its tentacles. It swam meekly away, acknowledging my alpha status. I reverted my nails back to normal, and gathered my items.

I was placing them on the lake bed near to my clothes when I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy.

We stared at each other with astonishment, and he said, "I...um...I felt a compulsion to be here. Are you a...a mermaid?"

"Yes."  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
"Cassiopeia."

I knew that he didn't recognize me, I looked quite different in my mermaid form, after all.

He blushed, shifting his feet nervously. "That's a beautiful name. My family's got this thing with naming their kids names of constellations and crap like that."

I smiled. "Mine too, I guess. Do you want to join me? The water is a bit cool tonight, but it's not too bad overall."

He looked down at his Slytherin uniform and met my eyes very shyly. "I...um, wouldn't I have to like, get naked?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose you could leave your underwear on." _Unless you plan on transforming any time soon, that is._

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I could do that. Good idea."

I watched him get undressed to dark briefs as I tread water, waiting patiently. He wasn't muscled like Severus, or bulky in his muscular form like Lucius, but apparently, being a Seeker ensures that a witch or wizard's body is corded with lean muscle. He tentatively put a foot in the water, and eventually swam out to where I waited.

Up close, I could see his nervousness, and then he must have felt his legs change, because he made a sound of pain, and looked down. His tail was a silvery gray, almost like his eyes. His muscles filled out, and his blonde hair flowed to his shoulders. His eyes were a lovely silvery gray like his tail, only in his wizard form his eyes are a darker shade of gray. He was, in short, quite handsome.

He looked at his tail with alarm, and exclaimed, "What...what's happening to me?? What did you _do_ to me?!"

I used my siren voice to soothe him, and he calmed down somewhat. "Draco, I did nothing to you. You are a merman." I then explained the rules all merfolk like us live with, and he listened, asking me additional questions.

"Are my parents like us, Cassie?"

"Only your father...and godfather," I added this last very reluctantly. "I will have them explain more, but there is something else..." I blushed, not sure whether or not to tell him about our compulsion to mate every full moon. I took my mermaid safe birth control formula just in case this would happen. "Merpeople have this compulsion...it's _very_ hard to overcome, to um...mate during this time more than at any other."

Draco smirked, and touched my cheek. "Yeah...um, I can feel that. You're like, really hot, Cassie. So how does it work in this form? I've done it before on land obviously, but..." He blushed, feeling bashful all of a sudden. "I don't look like I have a dick here."

I laughed. "You do, though. It looks like your human one, only covered with softer scales. You interlink your tail with your mermaid, and rub against her core, and it will slide into her. Then it's all pretty straightforward from there, I guess."

We both stared at one another, and my more rational side told me to not do it. But my mermaid side told me that I was not bound to any merman yet, which would make it impossible for my body to accept his cock. I had to find out who my destined one was, and soon. We inched towards one another, and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, and we began to touch one another softly.

Draco's hands cupped my breasts, his thumbs flicking my nipples to peak readiness. He kissed down my neck, my collarbone, down my abdomen, and back again, leaving little playful nips along the way. Our tails intertwined, and as we kissed passionately, he filled me, making us both moan.

"Oh..fuck, you're tight, baby," Draco rasped against my mouth. "Damn...you feel perfect."

I thought back to Severus and Lucius. I cared for them both, deeply. But which one of them was I willing to bind myself for life to? I honestly did not know. Unless my mother, Queen Thetis, married me off, I could have my freedom of choice. I know that she wanted that for me, but she would go along with what suited her politically as well.

Draco and I mated a bit and he pulled away from me after we were done. I felt...nothing from the act, the compulsion having left as soon as the act was over. But with Severus and Lucius, it felt like heaven afterwards. Filch was coming to our area of the lake, and I warned, "Dive under, Filch is coming."

"Will I drown?"  
"Of course not, you're a merman."  
"Oh. Right, stupid of me."

We dove under the waters of the Black Lake and swam around, leisurely exploring the environment around us.

"It's beautiful here," Draco remarked. "I kind of don't want to go back inside the castle. Do you go to school here?"

"Yes, I do," I answered, throwing him a bone. "But unless your father and godfather arrive, I'm afraid that that's all the information you will get out of me."

We surfaced, and he asked, "So, have you actually...you know, with them?"

"Yes."  
"Whaat? Both of them?"

I giggled. "Well, yes. I'm still trying to figure out who my destined mate is. You will know who it is when you can cry the Tears of Life for them. Now, you go first and get dressed. I will follow along later."

Draco pouted. "Why can't I see who you are in your witch body?"

"Because I'm not ready to reveal that information yet. Alright?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, okay. Fair enough. Thank you, for everything."

I hugged him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome. Now, go."

He left, and I floated on the surface of the lake until Draco left. I saw Lucius walking towards me, and by the look on his face, I could tell that things were not good.

"What's wrong, Lucius?"

He pulled out a blackened shell from one of his pockets, and wordlessly handed it to me. It was a message shell, designed to convey messages to and from their senders. I held it up to my ear, and the whispering sounds associated with conch shells formed recognizable words:

_You are commanded to appear before Her Majesty, Queen Thetis to answer for your unauthorized sexual congress with Princess Cassiopeia. You are expected tonight, no exceptions._

I listened to the message four times, and I felt a feeling of dread wash over me. My mother! What would she do to me, Lucius, and Severus?

"Where is Severus, Lucius?"  
"They have him."

"Shit. Draco just had his transformation tonight," I said. "Does he have to come with us?"

Lucius nodded. "We might as well. He needs to learn about merculture one way or another. Where is he?"

"Slytherin common room, I think?" It was a fair enough assumption, because of the hour.

Lucius took his hand in mine. "Well, let's go get him. This message sounds pretty urgent and if they hurt him, I..." I began to cry, and they hardened, and I caught one in my hand.

Lucius caught one, and it sparkled and glowed in his hand. He sighed sadly. "I thought it would be me. But I have to say that Severus is a lucky man, indeed."

"Is this a Tear of Life?"  
He nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Lucius."  
"It's not your fault, my lady."

I picked up the tear, and gave it to him. "Keep it. You might need it."

Lucius smiled, and put it in his pocket. "I will treasure it. It is meant for Severus, though."

"I know. But we have to go retrieve your son."

"Quite right, let's go."

Lucius and I jogged up to a hill on the side of the castle, and Lucius used his wand to uncover a secret passageway. A door opened, and he smirked, "I thought for sure that Filch would have sealed this since my time at Hogwarts."

"Gryffindors only have secret passageways into Honeydukes," I pointed out.

"Figures. Let's go."  
"You first, Slytherin."  
"As you wish, lioness."

We walked towards the portrait doorway. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin stood looking imposing and intimidating. I could see that he was once a handsome man in his youth.

Lucius cleared his throat. Salazar Slytherin eyed them sharply. "Password?" Slytherin asked, his tone bored.

"Prudence," I guessed.

"Excellent guess," Slytherin said, glaring at me. "Although, I fail to see why you are allowing a Gryffindor in the common room Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, well, this is an emergency, my Lord. Curtsy," Lucius whispered to me. I obeyed, and Lucius bowed. The portrait opened, and I stepped through. The common room was darkly elegant and Draco was chatting with Pansy Parkinson and his friends.

They looked at us and Pansy growled, "What in the world is the mudblood doing here?"

Lucius said silkily, "Silence, Parkinson. We are here for Draco. Draco, come, we need to leave tonight."

Draco looked at us, and blushed. "I...Yeah, okay. Do I need to pack?"

"No, we'll be fine."  
"Sure, let's go. See you around, guys," Draco drawled.

He left with us, and we explained what happened along the way to the outside gates of the castle. As soon as he heard about Severus being in trouble, he was on board with the mission. We found the disapparition point, and we apparated to a Caribbean island.

We all undressed, and I put our things in my beaded bag, along with our wands. Draco blushed at seeing me naked, and was not thrilled at all to see his father naked. We entered the warm ocean waters, we swam towards our destination.

I prayed that Severus was alright, and that we would reach him in time, because I just did not know if I would be able to go on without him, knowing that he was not only my lover, but my destined one. Would he accept me? Would he bind himself to me? I had to know, because everything depended on it...


	9. The Negotiation

Severus

He couldn't believe that he was taken prisoner by Queen Thetis. When he came before the powerful mermaid monarch, he presented his terms of marriage, in accordance with the terms of a new peace agreement between Aquaria and Atlantia. He presented his case before her, but she flew into a violent rage.

"How _dare_ you?!" Thetis shouted. "Cassiopeia was my only daughter! I can't believe that you would treat my daughter, the Princess of Atlantia like a common whore! I was going to wed her off to a high born noble of a better reputation than you, Severus. I _know_ you. Every full moon, any maid with a beautiful set of fins entices you. You cannot wait to wrap your fins around hers and press your obvious advantage."

He lost his patience with her then, and shouted, "With Cassie, it is different, Thetis! With her, I feel...purified somehow. And besides, we know each other in our human forms as well. I am asking for her hand in marriage. Did I fuck her? Yes, I did, I admit that freely. But I am offering to make your daughter a Queen."

Thetis laughed coldly. "And what will my daughter be the Queen of? A frozen wasteland. Guards! Take King Severus into custody. I must ruminate on my decision. Summon my whore of a daughter, perhaps she will come to save her precious King, and perhaps not. Either way, if Cassiopeia does not show herself, you may well find yourself in a shark's stomach before long, your grace."

Shackles were placed on him, and the dungeon they led him to was a disgusting, filthy place, and he was bound in place, unable to swim around. He had been kept in this place for two weeks. He had no idea what was happening at Hogwarts. He hoped that that pink toad was dealt with in short order by Dumbledore. But knowing Dumbledore as he did, the chances of that were highly unlikely. In any case, he hoped that Cassie got here on time to plead his case, because Thetis was a mermaid you did not want as an enemy.

He worried about Cassie, and about her mother's wrath. Would it extend to her daughter? He wondered now. With the death of her husband King Cassius, Thetis's kind heart dissolved into cunning coldness. Oh, she loved her daughter, he had no doubt about that, but what disturbed him was how much she deteriorated in her grief. Having her daughter returned to her after so many years made the Queen truly happy. But he feared to taint the Princess with his sordid past.

He found it ironic that even in mer society, he was known as a dark Lord of sorts, only he was nowhere on the political ladder of being a King in the wizarding world, of course. But no, Aquaria was seen as the Dark Kingdom, and had been so for a very long time ever since the goddess Calypso cursed it, because his ancestor King Darius jilted her to marry his Queen Xanthe. She cursed the kingdom to be a frozen wasteland so long as a Destined Queen was not upon the throne. He wondered if Cassiopeia was the one to break that curse. They both had to be Destined for one another in order to make this work. But after Lily jilted him, he had lost the desire to marry in either form. Now though, now was a different story altogether.

He heard a knocking on his cell door, and the bolts being lifted aside. Two guards swam in, and one of them announced, "Come with us, algaescum. Your day in court has arrived."

Severus eyed the shackles with distaste. "What, no robes? How very...disappointing that is. Not even a coffee to jumpstart my day? I'm shocked. Well, let's go, I wouldn't want JAWS to miss his fucking dinner, now wouldn't we?"

He held out his wrists, and the shackles were clamped tight on his wrists so that he couldn't reach for a weapon to defend himself. They led him out to the main court area. Cassiopeia was there, as well as Lucius and...Draco, in his merman form. They were all bound as prisoners, and Queen Thetis sat upon her throne looking cold and imposing as she looked upon them all. The tension could be cut with a knife as the Queen called for silence.

The court immediately quieted down, and she said in ringing tones, "Princess Cassiopeia, do you deny that you mated with these three nobles?"

Cassie narrowed her gray, silvery eyes, her face just as stony as her mother's. "No! I do _not_ deny it! I have a long history with each of these _mermen...mother_. One I love very deeply, and the others I have always cared for deep down, even if they have not always shown me kindness due to the politics of the wizarding world."

"And do you deny these cruelties?" Queen Thetis asked pointedly. "I demand the whole truth from all of you, no lies or subterfuge."

Draco cleared his throat. "I bullied her as Hermione Granger. I don't deny it, but I have _always_ liked her deep down. Cassie, Hermione," Draco looked to me. "I'm truly sorry for that. If I had known about all of this, that would never have happened. I swear it."

Cassie looked at Draco and said, "I know, Draco. It's okay, I forgive you. You too, Lucius."

Queen Thetis nodded, but she clearly disapproved of her daughter's leniency. Severus knew better, and knew that she did not forgive the Malfoys lightly. 

"Do you deny, Lord Lucius, that you also mated with the Princess?" The Queen asked Lucius pointedly.

Lucius shrugged. "No, I do not. But I remember you saying that you would not find it disagreeable if I did."

"Ah," Thetis chuckled. "Yes, I did say that. It still does not excuse your son, or the King of Aquaria their heinous deeds."

Draco laughed. "Why don't you just demand one of us make an honest fish...witch...whatever, honest female out of Cassie here as punishment? I think it's stupid as hell for you to just put us on trial and have us debate over something she totally was game for."

Severus wanted to tell Draco to shut up, but that would be unwise. Thetis was liable to set electric eels on them for even daring to speak up. Thetis looked to Cassiopeia and made a steeple of her hands.

"Well, Master Draco makes a fair point as arrogant as it sounds," Thetis said, after a long pause. "But I am generous, perhaps too generous towards my only child. So tell me, my daughter, who would be your choice? Choose wisely, or I will kill them all, and wed you to someone far less pleasant."

Cassiopeia was freed, and she swam back and forth as she paced. She looked at each of them, and she seemed to come to a decision, because she swam to him and kissed him lightly.

"I choose King Severus," She said happily, and she began to cry tears of joy. Her tears glowed and the court was astonished. Even he was shocked by this, because he never imagined that he would be any mermaid's Destined One.

The guards called the court back to order. "Are you certain that King Severus is your choice, Cassie? This is your last chance to choose someone else," The Queen then said.

Cassiopeia said boldly, "No, mother. I choose Severus, because I love him in both worlds, and if you kill him, or Lucius or Draco, you're going to have to kill me too, because I care for all of them. But Severus is my Destined One, I knew it as soon as I heard about his capture and cried the Tears of Life for the first time for him. Please mother, I know that Aquaria is not the kingdom you would choose for me, but this marriage could bring a lasting peace between our oceans."

"Free Lord Malfoy and his son," The Queen ordered. She swam down from her throne and looked Severus over closely. "Will you treat her like the most precious pearl?"

"I will," Severus vowed. He almost could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "You have my word, Thetis. Cassie will be well loved."

"Good," Thetis said evenly. She picked some kelp, and she unlocked his shackles. She bound their wrists and said, "Look upon one another then, and say your vows before the whole court to hear."

His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he looked upon the Princess. "Cassie, I vow to always protect, care, honor, and...l-love you always, until my last breath."

Cassie looked just as nervous, but she said with more confidence, "Severus, I vow to always be your calm in the storm, your dearest friend, and to be there for you as more than just your wife, but as your companion, your lover, and hopefully, the mother of your children. Lastly, I vow to love you until my last breath, always."

The kelp glowed a pure white light for a minute or two, and then fused into their skin. Thetis untied their wrists, and said, "Severus, you may now kiss your bride, and return to your wizarding world if you so choose. Bound unto one another you now are in the bonds of love deeper than the ocean itself. May your love deepen just as far with each new day, and may fruitfulness dwell between you every full moon, Amen."

Severus caressed his wife's cheek, and he stared into her silvery gray eyes, getting lost in them for a second before pressing his lips to hers. Cassie melted into the kiss as their tongues wrapped around one another. He stifled the urge to mate with her here and now, but he would, in time.

They pulled away from one another, and Cassie hugged her mother, crying happy tears that were of the normal, non glowing variety now. He felt a tear streak down his own face, and Cassie saw it, and picked it up, and it was glowing.

"Aw, Severus, I love you too."

"Likewise, my lady, likewise," He said kissing her on the forehead. "But I am most anxious to leave now. The wizarding world needs us back."

They explained the situation to the Queen, and she accepted it, begrudgingly. "I will visit this Hogwarts, and if that Umbridge woman causes you more grief, I will rid you of her."

"Thanks, mom," Cassie said, hugging her mother. The Queen hugged her daughter back, and a few more goodbyes were said.

As Severus swam back to the surface, accompanied by the Malfoys, they found the island where their clothes were located, and as soon as they were ready they apparated to Hogsmeade. It took a while for Filch to let Severus and Hermione inside the gates, but as Lucius and Draco hugged her, they congratulated them both on 'tying the knot.' They parted ways then, and Severus held Hermione's hand until they got to the castle grounds.

"We can make it from here, Filch, thank you," Severus said coolly.

Once they were alone, he said, "I will get you a proper ring in time, but for now, keep quiet about our change in relationship status. Do you have any objection to that?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. But couldn't we.." She blushed. "Um, you know, have our wedding night?"

Severus sighed. "I will mark it down as a detention for..."

"Reading Witch Weekly in class?"  
"If you like, yes."

Hermione grinned. "Good. Then lead the way, it's a bit late for me to go to Gryffindor Tower now."

He led her to the dungeons, and wandlessly took down the wards. He led her inside his domain, and inside, they sealed the bond between them further by making intense love all night long...


	10. The Wedding Night

Hermione

The dark elegance of Severus's quarters were what struck me the most, as well as how much space he had. The entire quarters, save for the bathroom and bedroom, was designed like a spacious studio home. I found that I found that very comforting, all in all. Severus put his security wards up, and came over to me. 

He took my hands in his, and said softly, "I never thought that my Destined One would be you. Are you sure that I am just as appealing to you in this form?"

I nodded, and stroked his smooth cheek. "Severus, I simply see my husband, and I don't see any difference in this form. I love you, and I am yours. Why do you doubt that, my Prince?"

He kissed my inner wrist, his obsidian eyes gazing into my now amber eyes. "I am no prize, Hermione. I am well aware of my deficiencies when not in my merman form. For one, my nose is too pointed."

"It suits your face shape," I argued, kissing it. "What else?"

"My eyes--"

"Are beautiful, and your voice is like listening to velvet," I said, kissing his eyelids, and lips. "What else?"

"I'm too pale."

"I love it, and you won't die of melanoma any time soon, so that's a plus in my book," I argued. "I love your hair too in both forms, before you ask. I have deficiencies too."

Severus untied my Gryffindor tie, and unbuttoned a few buttons on my white blouse. "Oh? I wish to examine them, if I may, Madame Snape?"

I smiled. I lifted up my arms, and he lifted off my gray sweater vest off of me. He unbuttoned my button down shirt slowly, and removed it, revealing my white lace demi bra. 

Severus cupped my breasts through my bra, and said, "I see no defect with these slight freckles dotting your perfect creamy skin, here," He peppered my collarbone and the tops of my breasts with kisses. "And your breasts," He unhooked my bra, and eased it down off of my shoulders, revealing my D-Cup breasts. "Are sheer perfection."

He kissed them lightly. "They...they aren't too big? They're firmer on my mermaid body," I pointed out.

Severus smirked. "No, they're perfect. They comfortably fit my hands."

He undressed me the rest of the way, and his gaze smoldered for me. I began to undress him, and when he was naked, I looked at him boldly. I don't know why I felt so safe in that moment, but I did. We looked at each other, and no more words were needed between us as we approached each other. We began to kiss, slowly at first, but he deepened it when he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom.

He laid me down on a plush canopied four poster bed, made in Slytherin green and black, of course. Severus parted my legs with a knee, and teased my inner thighs with his tongue and lips. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair. He began to work my clit, and inner folds by inserting a finger inside of me. 

"Severus..." I gasped.

"Shhh..love," He purred. "Just let it go, I want to hear only your pleasure."

He inserted another finger inside of me, and began to pump his fingers in and out of me as he captured my lips one by one. I moaned against his mouth as I grew more and more turned on by his fingers stretching me deliciously. He left little nips along my neck as I threw my head back, surrendering to the feeling of pure, undiluted pleasure coursing through my veins. 

He licked up and down my body, leaving little tingles of pleasure and when he got to the nitty gritty of eating me out, I felt the tension in my body pick up a notch as Severus sucked on my clit and that was when I screamed, "Severus! Oh, god's.."

Severus popped his head up and he stroked himself with my juices. He was huge, like at least nine inches fully hard, and that turned me on more, because his robes really did conceal a lot from curious eyes. 

"Are you ready for me?"  
"Yes."

He fitted himself to my entrance and slid himself inside of me with one smooth motion. I wrapped my legs high around his waist, trapping him in my embrace. Severus gasped as he bottomed out inside of me. Our kisses turned passionate, and bordered on rough as he thrust in and out of me, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace as we both found a rhythm we both liked. The headboard banged against the stone wall as our lovemaking grew more and more rough with each position we tried out. 

Our movements grew less graceful as we found our releases. Severus questioned me with his eyes at the last, and I nodded. His eyes went wide with surprise before he moaned against me, filling me with his seed. He collapsed to the side, our bodies connected. He smoothed my sweaty hair back from my face, and we shared a tender smile. 

He then pulled out of me, and my body seemed to feel the loss keenly. He snuggled against me, and he kissed my temple softly. He pulled the covers over us, and he threw an arm around me protectively. We soon fell asleep, and slept peacefully until there was a loud banging on the front door the next morning...


	11. A Rude Awakening

Severus

Bang...Bang...BANG! The door to his quarters sounded. Hermione woke up with a start, and she pulled up the bed covers to cover up her perfect breasts.

"Nng. Severus! What's going on??"

He kissed her quickly. "Stay here. I will go find out. Don't leave, no matter what happens."

He quickly found his pants on the floor of his bedroom, and put them on, dextrously buttoning up the fly, and getting out his wand. He held it up, and kept it at the ready before he opened the door to his quarters cautiously.

The 'guest,' was Minerva McGonagall. Great, just fucking peachy. The one witch besides Umbridge herself to judge him for bringing witches into his quarters was there.

He relaxed his wand, and sighed, "What do you want, Minerva? I was sleeping off a sex coma."

McGonagall scowled. "Not that it is any of my business what you do in your spare time, Severus, but one would think that sneaking witches into the castle with a tyrant as a Headmistress is a very bad idea."

He scowled back. Fuck her self righteous Gryffindor bullshit! He was a grown man, and if he wanted a godsdamned harem, he would have one!

He stifled his indignation, and said silkily, "Minerva, I'm tired, and it is six in the morning, now either tell me why you felt it necessary to wake me and my witch up, or kindly leave."

The older witch put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "May I come inside?"

"I would prefer you do not."

But she ignored his wish, and barged into his quarters, and sat on the leather couch in the living room. "I am concerned about all of these rules concerning the students, Severus," McGonagall said, shaking her head. "She even has her own student run goon squad, with mostly Slytherins leading this nonsense. They report that Miss. Granger has gone missing, and no one can find her."

Severus fought the urge to laugh. _Why I know exactly where she is, and she is sleeping off the thorough fucking I gave her for hours._ But he stayed silent, it would not do to have Minerva McGonagall chew him out for fucking his secret wife.

"Well, that is concerning," He said, feigning surprise. "But I can assure you that teenagers will rebel, that is the nature of the age group, Minerva. She is probably with some boy at the moment."

"I know her, Severus!" She shouted, rising. "And I want her found, and I will--"

"You will do what, Professor?" Hermione asked, walking in, wearing his white dress shirt over her nakedness.

The look on the older witch's face was absolutely priceless. If he had a camera, he would have photographed it. "M-Miss. Granger! You're...this is highly inappropriate you being here. You may be of age, but Severus is your teacher for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione stood beside him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, and he kissed her cheek. "Should we tell her?" She whispered in mermish to him.

He nodded. "Go ahead, tell her, if you wish. I'm going to go take a shower."

She pouted. "Pity I can't join you."

He chuckled. "Oh, there will be other times, I can assure you. Don't be long."

"I'll try."

He kissed her briefly, and walked into the bathroom, feeling like a complete stud. He discovered that he liked the feeling, because he had never brought his witches to his quarters before, contrary to the rumors Slytherin House spread about him, no doubt. He took his shower, and got ready for the day. He would need coffee just to get through the day he just knew it. But he put all of that out of his mind, because they had no choice but to trust Minerva's discretion, and hoped that their secret would be safe with her, for now; because if it wasn't, then him and Hermione were truly screwed, indeed...


	12. Sworn To Secrecy

Hermione

I sat down beside my Head of House on Severus's couch, and said, "Professor, I know you don't approve of this arrangement between me and Severus, but this situation were in is a bit more complicated than me breaking school rules and being intimate with him."

Professor McGonagall saw how serious I was, and calmed down somewhat. "Please tell me Miss. Granger. I promise that I won't reveal what you tell me here today. I'm not Dolores Umbridge, after all."

"I have to swear you to secrecy, I'm afraid," I said, hating myself for even binding my Head of House in this way, but I had no choice. "Will you agree to swearing an Unbreakable Vow?"

McGonagall studied me closely, and then said seriously, "Yes, if it is absolutely necessary. But are you two in some kind of trouble?"

I smoothed my hair back, and shook my head. "We were, but not any more, not since we squared things away with my mother, my real mother. I'm more worried about Professor Umbridge finding out about our secret than the Dark Lord, to be honest."

Professor McGonagall got out her wand, and we held each other's forearms. The magic of binding flowed from her wand to our joined arms. "Do you, Minerva McGonagall, swear to not reveal any of the information I disclose to you, unless it is to Lucius or Draco Malfoy, or me and Severus Snape?"

"I will," She promised.

"And to only reveal it on a need to know basis?" I asked.

"I will."

The magic sealed itself, and we broke our arms apart. I then told her everything, especially about Dumbledore sending me to the Grangers to live as a little girl. I told her about finding out that I was a mermaid Princess, and that I had to marry Severus as a peace agreement between our two kingdoms. Lucius and Draco were part of my mother's court, but Lucius was sworn to be my bodyguard, and I told her essentially everything about them.

When I was done talking, McGonagall sat back, amazed at my story. "That is quite the tale, Hermione. I can still call you, Hermione, right?"

I laughed. "Yes, of course. My mermaid name is Cassiopeia, but Cassie works for me. No, I look very blonde, with silvery gray eyes, and I look more toned physically, the part of me that still looks human, that is."

Severus walked out, changed into his teacher robes, and he sat next to me, but not in a way that he would as my husband.

He dried out his hair magically, and said, "Well, now you know the truth about us. Can you keep our secret? Only the Malfoy's know, because mermish blood runs strong in their family."

Professor McGonagall thought for a long time, and nodded. "Yes, although I have no real choice, being under an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal what I learned here today. I just cannot believe that Albus would steal a merchild from the Black Lake. He does not seem the type to do such a heinous thing. But to place Hermione with muggles, now that is taking things too far."

Severus frowned. "I agree. It tore at Queen Thetis's heart for her only daughter to be stolen from her. I just did not anticipate Cassie being my Destined One, nor me being hers. But Thetis married us, and so here we are, forced to live in hiding in plain sight as I spy for Albus and the Dark Lord both. Oh yes, and needing to lead a mer kingdom as well."

"I can't picture you as a King."

Severus shrugged. "Well, in all fairness, I have not been to Aquaria in years. They will be overjoyed that I finally did my duty and took a Queen."

I blushed at that, and said, "Do you think they will plan a coronation?"

Severus kissed my temple gently. "I would imagine so, but on the next full moon, I would say. I will know once the shell reaches me. I will leave you ladies to it, and do not imagine that your marital status gets you out of any detentions or docking of House points should you...misbehave."

I grinned at that. "Uh huh. Maybe I will just have to...misbehave in order to see where this impartiality goes between us."

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Yes, well, enough flirting on my watch you two. Honestly, Severus, you're acting like a randy sixth year."

Severus and I both laughed. "I'm next in the shower."

"I will be waiting," Severus said, which prompted a humph from McGonagall to express her disapproval at our 'bawdiness.'

I took a shower, and then summoned my uniform to me. Once I was showered, with my teeth brushed and everything, I threw on some tasteful makeup and put my hair into a French braid, leaving little tendrils of hair to frame my face. When I walked back into the livingroom, Severus and McGonagall were arguing about my safety.

"...She's my _wife_!" Severus shouted. "I don't care if you don't approve, but we're married, and she needs to be with me, end of story."

McGonagall had her hands on her hips, and was glaring at Severus in her stern, no nonsense sort of way when she was truly angry. "And you really think you're the safest person to protect her?! Umbridge will think it highly suspicious for a student to be sleeping in your quarters at night after classes."

"She's right, Severus," I interjected. "If I don't stay in Gryffindor Tower, it will give Umbridge more reason than ever before to possibly investigate why you or I have to swim in the Black Lake. With Filch on her side as her ally, there is no telling what he will say if he catches us swimming in our mermaid forms in the lake."

Severus nodded, and then hugged me. He cupped my face with his hand, and kissed me softly. "I do not agree with being separated from you, my lady. I swear that I will do all I can to protect you."

"I know. I love you too."  
He kissed my forehead, and released me. "If she so much as gets a papercut I'm holding you responsible, Minerva."

"Understood. Let's go to Gryffindor Tower now, and collect your school items now, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said.

I grabbed my beaded bag, and as we left the dungeons, she said, "I'm pleasantly surprised at how much Severus has lightened up around you. You two have something very special together, much as I do not approve."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know, but I don't regret marrying him. What's the password?"

"Dilligrout," McGonagall whispered to me, and she turned on her heel, leaving me in front of the fat lady portrait.

"Dilligrout," I said to the fat lady portrait.

The fat lady portal opened, and Harry and Ron were already getting ready for class, along with everyone else in the busy common room. Harry hugged me, and said, "Hey, Mione.' I was just gonna go to the library to wake you up. That is where you were all this time, right?"

"Yes, of course," I lied. "You know me, always falling asleep at the study tables."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, that's you, Mione,' always sleeping in the middle of study hour. Come on, we're gonna be late for Transfiguration."

We hurried to McGonagall's classroom after I grabbed my school bag, and we sat towards the back. The assignment was to change our desks into pieces of furniture. I changed my desk into a plushy green recliner, but the other classmates struggled with the assignment.

Harry transfigured a loveseat on the fourth try, but Ron, of course, had to be helped. I took notes, distracting myself over the events of the last forty eight hours: I had to get Severus out of danger, and I became his wife to appease my mother, we made fantastic love, and it was the greatest night of my life. But now we had to deal with Umbridge taking over the entire school. Something needed to be done, and fast.

The idea of the student rebellion came to me during DADA class, and I pitched the idea of a student run DADA class taught by Harry himself. At first, Harry balked at this idea, but he eventually came around, and we had to meet secretly in the Hog's Head Tavern during the next Hogsmeade trip, and hopefully, it would all work out for the best, hopefully...


	13. The Hogs Head Meeting

Hermione

Hogsmeade was cold and frigid as me, Ron, and Harry, trudged up the muddy, icy road to the gross, dirty pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The bar was just as nasty on the inside, but at the very least, it had a pleasant fire roaring in the fireplace that kept out the chill from outside. Harry and my friends set up the snacks and butter beers for the students that wanted to actually learn Defense Against The Dark Arts properly.

We waited, and waited. I nibbled on some of the cheese and ham. After fifteen minutes, students came, and there were at least fifteen of them. None of them were Slytherins, which seemed to please Harry and Ron, but I had thought that Draco would attend at the very least. An owl landed in the window sill, and it was an envelope for me.

I ran to fetch it before my friends did. The owl flew off immediately after I untied the letter from its leg. The letter read in mermish:

_Dear Cassie,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not able to attend. My godfather is sorry as well, but he took the liberty of setting up the Room of Requirement for you and your friend's use in your secret DADA classes. We both have to maintain our illusion of being cold and malicious Slytherins, after all; it is expected of us. Umbridge will think it passing strange if I don't act like a Malfoy and be on her stupid Inquistorial Squad._

_Just know that privately, I for once agree with Potter about what you guys are doing. I'll see you on the next full moon._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

\----

I smiled at the letter, and Ron snatched it rudely out of my hands, and demanded, "What's this nonsense? These words look like chicken scratches!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and tried to read the merspeech written in Draco's elegant hand.

"It's a code, Ron. Not everything is your business, you know," Harry pointed out. "Who is it from, Mione?' "

"Draco," I whispered to Harry. "I know how it seems, but he's not a jerk in private, alright? He simply said that Slytherin House can't publicly support us, because of Umbridge, but Professor Snape set up the Room of Requirement for our use in these classes. You know how the teachers have to toe the line in keeping their jobs."

Harry understood, and he said, "Okay, I trust you, Hermione. If even Snape is helping us in private, that's gotta be a good thing, everyone knows he's awesome at that subject."

I began the meeting and said aloud, "Alright, you all know why you are here, and that is to learn proper Defense Against The Dark Arts from you know, someone competent. Harry here--"

"Is consorting with You Know who for all we know," Roger Davies scoffed. "We saw you guys whispering up there."

"Hey man, shut it," Ron said. "I trust Hermione and Harry, and you should too. Anyone else have anything they wanna say, now's the time to say it."

A million questions came flying at Harry, and none of them pertained to the subject at hand. But then Luna Lovegood raised her hand, and asked in her dreamy, girlish voice, "Is it true that you can produce the patrons charm?"

Harry blushed under everyone's scrutiny. But I stepped in, and answered, "Yes, he can. I have seen it, and I--"

"I can answer the question, Mione,' " Harry nearly growled. He then answered more politely, "Yes, Luna, I can. Professor Lupin taught me when Hogwarts was surrounded by them. I managed to produce a stag, and save my godfather Sirius Black."

Everyone was impressed with that answer it seemed. But then, everyone wanted to talk about Cedric Diggory's death. Harry then shouted over their questions, "Look, I don't want to talk about Cedric's death. So, if that's why you're here, then you can just clear out right now."

Cho Chang lifted up her hand. "Yes, Cho?" I asked, pointing to her.

"Were you actually there, though, when my Cedric died? The Daily Prophet says otherwise, and I would rather know from you the truth," Cho said, on the verge of tears.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I was there, Cho. Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, killed him right in front of me, and Voldemort took me prisoner. I will never forget it until the day I die. He didn't have time to even lift his wand to defend himself."

"At least he didn't suffer," Cho said sadly. "I'm sorry to have asked, but I think that I deserved to know. He was a good guy, he really was."

Cho cried as Luna comforted her friend. I had to steer the meeting back on topic. "Alright, yes. Well, while we have you guys here, I think we should meet in the Room of Requirement, because it's the safest place in school, and we can practice our spells there without being disturbed."

This was met with a great deal of approval, and Harry put in, "For all of you who wish to join, please sign the parchment. Ron will give you fake galleon coins that will tell you when the next meeting will be. Got it?"

The students agreed. All of them but three, decided to join this new club that was simply name DA, or Dumbledore's Army, for short. The students would only know that DA was the name of the club, and nothing else. After the meeting, people stayed for the snacks, and butter beer, and it turned into a nice little casual party after that.

When everyone left, we paid the strange looking bartender, and went on our merry way back to the castle. Classes went by in a blur for me, and when I could sneak to the dungeons, I did so.

Severus and I had a late dinner by candlelight and he sneaked me back into Gryffindor Tower afterwards. We shared a brief kiss before I had to go to bed, and that became our routine for a long time. We both didn't think it was ideal, or fair, to steal little hours here and there to be together, but Umbridge gave us no choice, really. With her in charge of Hogwarts, her rule seemed absolute...until the night my friends and I led Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, and centaurs took care of the job for us...


	14. Under False Pretenses

Hermione

After being caught by the Inquistorial Squad, due to Cho's intelligence, most of the members of Dumbledore's Army, confessed to nothing, even under the influence of veritaserum. But when it came to questioning me, Severus lied about not having any more veritaserum, as we arranged beforehand.

"Tell her Harry!" I shouted, when Umbridge was about to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. "Tell her about the weapon!"

Umbridge seemed intrigued by this turn of events. "Weapon? What weapon? You will tell me now, Potter."

Harry looked to me, and I nodded for him to play along. "Oh yeah, sure, Mione.' Let's just give our one weapon Dumbledore has to the enemy, that's just a brilliant idea!"

"But Harry! We have already lost, don't you see?" I feigned my distress. "And besides, you know that only an adult can activate it."

"Is that true, Weasley?" Umbridge demanded of Ron, who stood still all this time, angry at being caught.

"Yep, it sure is," He played along. He had no clue what was going on, which was all the time, in my experience.

Umbridge lowered her wand. "Oh, very well. After dinner, you three will show me where this supposedly great weapon is stored. And then, Mr. Potter, we shall see if you are, indeed, telling me the truth."

After she released us all from custody, I relayed a secret message to Severus, explaining everything that happened. His note was simple:

_I will be following you tonight. Please don't do anything rash to endanger yourself, darling._

_\--SS_

My heart soared for joy upon reading his little note. I was in class, and so I couldn't openly acknowledge his little note, but I nodded my head in his direction during Potions class, and he nodded back, understanding my little message. When class was over, I stayed behind to help clean up, but I didn't think that we were being watched as Severus kissed me tenderly goodbye.

I spotted Harry trying to run back to the Gryffindor common room, but I shoved him into an abandoned corridor, and said, "Please say nothing about this to anyone, Harry."

"But Snape kissed you!"

"Harry, shut up," I said firmly. "Yes, he did. I let him. But we have more important things to worry about than me being with Severus. We have to discredit Umbridge, and get her out of this school. I have a lot of secrets that I am keeping, many of which you don't understand."

"Like you being Snape's girlfriend," Harry surmised. "That must be gross, huh?"

I sighed. "Actually, he's rather enjoyable when not in school. Now, I'm afraid that I cannot let you know about me and Severus. _Obliviate_ ," I cast with my wand.

I removed the memory of him witnessing me kissing Severus Snape back with he kissed me, and tucked my wand in my clothes.

Harry's face became vacant for a moment before he looked at me in confusion. "What we're we talking about again, Mione?' "

"You being nervous about asking Cho Chang out," I lied. "You said that you were shy around her, and needed tips to ask her out."

"Cho..." Harry looked confused for a second, and then his face brightened up again. "Yeah, her. She's cute, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "She's okay, I guess. I don't look at other girls like that, you know that, Harry. But I know she likes you. Go ahead and ask her out, I'm sure she won't refuse you."

Harry nodded. "Cool. Well, let's go to dinner, and show Umbridge who is boss of this school."

I laughed. "That's the spirit, Harry. Let's go."

Dinner was a tense affair for me, but I managed to eat. I kept wanting to look up at the teacher's table, but my friends distracted me. The few times I was able to glance up at the table, Severus nodded his head in my direction.

"Um, Mione,' why is Snape looking at you?" Harry asked, glaring at my husband.

I wanted to laugh at that moment, but chose not to. I had secrets and I needed to keep them, end of story. "I don't know, maybe he wants to put me in detention," I said aloud. _So that he can do naughty, dirty things to me._

Ron laughed, his mouth stuffed with food. "Yeah, I could believe that. D'ya want that chicken, Mione?' " I handed him my last breast piece. I ate the rest of my dinner, not saying much...

\-----

When dinner was over, Umbridge met with us, and she had a smirk on her toady, ugly face that said that she knew we were lying about all of this. I didn't care, though, I was improvising, hoping that the centaurs would drive her off of the castle grounds in short order. She marched us out of the Great Hall at wand point, and I glanced back. Severus was behind us at a discreet distance, walking stealthily in such a way that the others did not know we were being followed.

We finally came upon where Hagrid had told us his half brother Grawp would be. But there was no sign of him, the rope was broken in half.

Umbridge was looking around at all of us, and she said, "Alright, you have me here. Where is this weapon Dumbledore has set up? There isn't one, is there? You lying--"

There was dull roar in the distance, and then the giant came running out of the brush with centaurs chasing him. The centaurs noticed us, and demanded to know why we were there.

But then the centaurs got in a scuffle with Severus as he tried to cast shield charms against their weapons. Umbridge cast hexes on the centaurs, not bothering to protect us. I had to protect Ron and Harry, because Severus was busy defending himself from being pelted by the half horse, half man beings. Somehow, in the scuffle, I got hit with an arrow in my leg, and in my right shoulder.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted, fighting his way over to me. Umbridge was carried away by the centaurs, and Harry and Ron noticed Severus for the first time.

I laid there in his arms, going half in and out of consciousness. I knew no more after I woke up in the hospital ward a few days later...


	15. Keeping Vigil

Severus

The Aquaria officials had already come by with the message that they were overjoyed that they had a new Queen, but as soon as she was recovered, she needed to be present for her own coronation. Severus paced about the hospital wing, often annoying Madame Pomfrey to the point of banning him from his wife's side. Of course, he could not tell anyone about this secret life that Hermione was a part of.

Lucius was summoned and he looked in at Hermione, and he hit the wall in his rage. "I should have been there! But because of my having to being in court, I could not be there when she needed me the most. Fuck!"

At the word 'court,' Severus rose an eyebrow, and asked, "Why do you have to be in court, Lucius? I'm confused."

Lucius turned to him, and sighed. "I showed Narcissa what I was, and told her about Draco being one of us. She filed for divorce."

Severus grabbed his cousin, and pressed him against the stone wall. "Are you completely insane?? She is liable to say anything and expose our entire world, and bring the fucking Ministry upon us all!"

Lucius wrenched himself out of his grip. "I thought if I told her the truth that she would accept it! She told me once that she loved me no matter what."

Severus laughed, but it sounded almost manic in the hospital room. "And you call me a foolish romantic. At least my witch is a part of this secret life of ours."

Lucius laughed. "Yeah. She just happens to be a Princess. Sorry, Queen. Your Queen. You're a lucky bastard, brother. You know that, right?"

He looked down on Hermione, and the arrow wounds in her leg and arm. "I will kill every centaur in those damn woods if they killed my wife," Severus growled. "They have no idea who they wounded."

A clearing of a throat was heard behind them. Firenze, the new Divination teacher, and the banished centaur was behind them.

"Is it true that my clansmen broke the treaty with Aquaria?" Friends asked.

Severus nodded. Firenze studied him closely, and his eyes went wide in shock. He bowed respectively.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Firenze apologized. "I had not realized you had wed. I would present this news to my herd myself, but I can heal her of the poisons that were used."

"Lucius, go inform the centaurs of their grievous error," Severus ordered. "They have until the full moon to rectify this error in judgment, or their silence will be a declaration of war, and I guarantee that you horses can't swim to the depths that we can."

Lucius bowed, and so did the damn half horse, half man. Severus wept bitterly, and a Tear of Life dropped into his hand. He dropped it on to the wound in her leg. It glowed and healed it up.

"Remarkable," Dumbledore said, awestruck.

Severus scowled at the older wizard. "If you didn't steal her from the Black Lake, she would not have lived in ignorance of what she is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dumbledore lied. "But it sounds like you are accusing me of something, Severus."

Severus waved his hand in front of the newly reinstated Headmaster's face, which revealed what his face looked like in his merman form. " _Silence_ , wizard! I am the King of Aquaria, and those mules you allow to live in the Forbidden Forest have harmed my Queen."

"But she's just a student--"

"No, she is that mermaid you stole from the Black Lake all of those years ago," Severus informed the older wizard. "Your little kidnapping threw the entire ocean kingdoms into chaos, because Queen Thetis, my wife's mother, controls the principal kingdom in the entire ocean, with Aquaria being the second largest kingdom. She accused me of stealing her, because I have had to live on land in your damn service."

He then relayed the story of how he had to smooth things over with Atlantia, and it resulted in making an honest mermaid out of the Princess. Albus Dumbledore listened to all of this without interrupting once. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I would recommend you keep to your disguises," Dumbledore suggested. "I doubt many others would understand the secrets you two need to keep from just about everyone in the wizarding world. But the Malfoys know, of course?"

"Lucius is her bodyguard," Severus said. "And Draco simply has the gene to pass on being of mermish descent. But the centaurs broke the peace treaty by harming my Queen, and we have to make an appearance in Aquaria for the coronation."

Dumbledore thought for a long time, and then said, "Do you know for how long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I would recommend you do this before the start of term for the sixth years," Dumbledore replied. "According to how the timeturner aged Hermione a year, she will be eighteen during that time, and the Trace won't be on her."

"I understand," Severus said. "I will do as you bid, and hopefully, my councilors will understand that."

Dumbledore nodded. "May I see what her face looks like as a mermaid? It is rare to see your kind that can live on land as well as in the water."

Severus waved his hand just over Hermione's face. Dumbledore looked astonished by her beauty.

He ended the simple glamor piercing spell, and he reeled back from the vision. "She is...exquisite. But then, so are you."

"Not a chance in hell."

Dumbledore laughed. "Oh no, of course not. I'm too old for such things, but if I were younger, I might have tried to persuade you."

Severus nodded. "Thank you for visiting, now, please leave."

Firenze and Lucius appeared by his side, looking worse for wear, but he got his antidotes, and worked on Hermione, and in no time at all, she was breathing steadily again.

Firenze bowed to Severus as he left, and Lucius said, out of breath, "The herd apologizes for their grievous error, and do not wish for this misunderstanding to come to war, they have enough inner clan problems without bringing Aquaria and Atlantia in the mix."

Severus nodded. "That is acceptable then."

Lucius smoothed back Hermione's hair, and sighed. "She is all yours now. She even feels different to me. You completed the binding with her in this form, didn't you?"

"Yes. I know you loved her."

"I still do. But she is not my destined one," Lucius answered. "Take care of her, little brother. She needs it."

Lucius kissed her on the forehead, and left the room. Severus kissed Hermione's lips before curling up on the bed next to his wife, still dressed in his teaching robes. He didn't care if Madame Pomfrey kicked him out, his wife needed him, and he was going to be there for her no matter what may come...


	16. Waking Up

Hermione

I woke up to a nice, pleasant feeling in my whole body. Then I saw that Severus had fallen asleep beside me on the next bed over, and was holding my hand.

"Severus," I crooned in his ear. He grunted in his sleep.

But then Madame Pomfrey bustled in, and she nearly screeched, "Professor Severus Snape! What on Earth are you doing here?!"

He woke with a start, and let go of my hand. "Visiting a patient, Poppy. What else would I be doing?" He said groggily.

The mediwitch put her hands on her hips and said, "I thought I told you to stop pestering my patient. She doesn't want you here, and--"

"Actually, Professor Snape and I were having a lively potions discussion when the hour grew late," I lied. "I didn't want to feel alone here, so I asked him to stay to keep me safe."

"Humph! Well, it's just improper I say, just improper! I'll have to speak to Dumbledore about this," Madame Pomfrey grumbled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do that, Poppy. Will you be alright, Miss. Granger?"

I blushed under his intense gaze. "Oh. Yes, sir. I think that I'm well in hand now that I'm awake. Thank you, for keeping me safe all night."

Severus bowed. "It was my pleasure. Good day, Miss. Granger."

He strolled out of the hospital wing, and when he was gone, Madame Pomfrey fanned her face.

"Oh my, I have never seen him so attentive to a student before," She commented, fluffing up my pillows behind my head. "Well, not since that one time he sat by your bed working on turning your face normal again after that cat incident in your second year. If I didn't know him better, I would say that he fancies you."

I barely remembered that night, and I didn't think of Severus in the same light as I do now, but I had always admired him, and eventually, that respect and admiration for the man turned into love; it was no wonder that he was my Destined One. Somehow, I should have always known from the start.

I giggled. "Oh, Madame Pomfrey, don't be silly. Professor Snape is my teacher, and nothing more than that."

"Let's hope it stays that way, or I will have words with the Headmaster. Now, let me run your medical diagnostic," She said, still attending to my non existent arrow wounds I knew weren't there any more.

I sat up in bed, and the mediwitch cast the medical charm. She ran her wand down my stomach, and we both gasped at the results. I was two weeks pregnant. Madame Pomfrey ended the spell, and narrowed her eyes at me. I had no choice: I had to obliviate her of her memories.

"Obliviate," I cast with my wand. The spell worked, and the mediwitch's eyes went vacant for a moment before they focused again.

"Well, you seem to be healthy, all things considered," Madame Pomfrey said. "You are free to go to your classes. Your things are in your nightstand, and you know where the bathroom is to change, I trust?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, of course," I said. She wrote out a hallpass on her clipboard, and handed it to me. I took it, and then took my personal effects, and beaded purse, and went into the bathroom.

Two weeks pregnant. Why did I feel no symptoms of it? Perhaps, it was too early, or Madame Pomfrey read it wrong. I used the restroom, washed my hands, and changed into my school uniform. How in the world was I going to keep this big of a secret? I would have to take anti-nauseaum potions, my prenatal supplements, and glamour my stomach for when it would otherwise reveal my baby bump when I started to show.

I brushed my teeth, and flossed. I used the mouth rinse, and washed out my mouth. I got ready to go, and got out the hallpass, so I could go to class late without being harassed by the other teachers. Luckily, I just had DADA class, and Severus had to teach that class. He eyed my hallpass with a cursory glance, and set it on the desk.

" _Are you alright?"_ He asked me mentally. " _You seem a bit off_."

" _It's something I have to tell you in private,"_ I replied mentally. He nodded, and then paid me no mind the rest of the class.

I sat next to Harry and Ron, and Harry flipped to the pages in the textbook that talked about vampires. I got out my notes, and started writing. I asked no questions, because everything was cut and dried to me, but I'm sure that my friends found it more than passing strange that I wasn't annoying Snape with endless questions about the subject at hand. He passed me a note, and I put it in my pocket before Harry or Ron could notice.

I went to Charms class, and had no time to read his note, and the rest of my day was busy as well, because the teachers were all prepping us for our OWL tests. The homework was mountainous, even for me, but I had my study guides out, and was ready to get some hardcore work done when I remembered Severus's note to me.

I unfolded it, and he wrote in his spidery cursive: _Full moon night, come to me by the Black Lake. Come alone without your friends. We can talk then._

_Love you,_

_SS_

I looked up at the moon. It was in waxing gibbous, so it wasn't quite full yet, but it would be soon. The Earthly tides were already becoming strong for me already. I couldn't sense my child yet, but I felt a strange heaviness in my gut that told me that I was not alone. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to my husband, except to say that I was extremely fertile after going off of my birth control, and surprise, a baby is on the way. Yes, I did not imagine he would take that news too well, especially in light of all that he had on his plate already.

I buried myself in my work and managed to get half of it done, while most of my friends struggled. When the night of the full moon came up, I sneaked outside, feeling safer now that Professor Umbridge was recalled back to the Ministry of Magic to face disciplinary charges against her for her 'misuse of power.'

I decided to wear casual jeans, a comfy sweater over a dark green tanktop, and comfy sneakers. The air was cold against my flesh as I undressed, and got into the Black Lake naked. My body temperature immediately regulated itself, and I felt the presence of my child more in my mermaid form, although of course, my belly would not swell for some time in either form.

Severus stood upon the bank of the lake, and he undressed and joined me in the water. I swam to him, and we shared a tender kiss.

He pulled back, and rose an eyebrow. "What is the matter?"

"When I was given my medical scan, I had to obliviate Madame Pomfrey's memories, because of what I found," I said carefully, and put his hand on my still flat stomach. Our eyes met, and words were not needed as he traced my lips with his thumb.

"You imagine that I am angry with you," Severus said, tilting my chin so that I met his eyes.

I teared up, nodding. "How...how am I supposed to keep such a secret as this?"

"Mono?" He suggested.

"From whom? Mclaggen? Ron? I certainly can't name you, my love," I pointed out. "Draco and I still have this role that we play where he bullies my friends, and we act like we hate each other."

Severus grinned. "Ah. But he cares for you, if only in secret."

I laughed. "Yes, indeed. Okay, fine, then you can explain that I got sick with mono, and I can go to Aquaria to have our child."

Severus kissed my hands. "Indeed. But we should go on a tour of our kingdom, it is expected of us."

"Is it as cold as my mother says?"

Severus smoothed back my wet hair. "Yes. But we will make it prosperous again, you and I."

"I agree."

We swam in the lake, and held one another close as we mated under the moon. We then made love under the weeping willow, and then dressed. We decided to go to Aquaria at the start of next term, and until then we had to keep our secret life secret from the world, for it was not only the deatheaters that threatened our way of life, but the Ministry of Magic itself...


	17. Preparing To Leave

Severus

Just before the start of term, his councilors came to Spinners End in their human forms. The talk was brief, but there was a silent agreement that they would pick up Hermione from her foster parent's home in London.

"I'm going to approach alone," He told his guards. "No exceptions."

His black clad guardsmen nodded, knowing it was best to just follow his orders. He rang the doorbell. "Mom, I'm sure it's just Harry or Ron," He heard Hermione from just inside the door. "I'll answer it, alright?"

Hermione had her wand up when she answered the door. His keen hearing told him that her foster parents were waiting somewhere close to her.

"Sev--Severus?" Hermione stammered. "What are you doing here?" She lowered her wand, and put it in the pocket of her pajama pants. "Mom, it's okay, I know him." _("What are you doing here? It's really late.")_

Severus nodded at her belly. _("It's time to go home. My guards insisted on accompanying us. Get your things.")_ "...I can assure you Mrs. Granger, that your daughter is in safe hands," He reassured Hermione's frightened muggle foster mother.

Hermione did what she could to calm her mother down, but the father was more scared. But immediate action needed to be taken, and he knew that she couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts legally yet.

"Immobilus," He cast with his wand. Both muggles were frozen in air.

Hermione wiped at her eyes, and said, "Do it. It's best if they don't remember me, or know what is going to happen in this war. We already avoided war with my real mother, I don't want them to deal with Voldemort as well."

Severus understood how much of a sacrifice this was for her. "As you wish. Please gather what you need for the journey, I will be done here in short order."

As soon as Hermione had gone upstairs, Severus cast the memory charm. He knocked them out with a simply Stupefy charm and went upstairs to find Hermione packing her entire life in her purple beaded bag. He silently helped her, and when they were done, Hermione sat on her purple twin sized bed, and cried.

He simply let her cry. There was no point in saying patronizing calming words, he knew from experience that such sentiments were not appreciated, or wanted by someone who was hurting. They just wanted someone who was there for them, plain and simple.

"Thank you," Hermione sniffed, wiping at her nose with a Kleenex. "I feel so guilty that I have to leave them like this. I mean, I know it was the right decision, but they were my parents for so long, and I started to care for them as their daughter. But I'm ready to go see my new home."

Severus kissed her forehead. "I know, my pearl. You're strong, and you just have to go on being strong until the end. We both do, at least until this war between wizards is done."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'm ready to go. Let's go, my King. I'm ready to see my new kingdom."

He helped her to stand, and she tied up her beaded bag. She slipped it around her right wrist and changed into a pair of black pants, a gray long sleeved shirt, and simple walking sneakers. Hermione took his hand in his, and they walked to the sleek black limo that awaited them.

Two secret service looking men awaited them with identical short dark hair, and clad in crisp black suits. The only one of their number who looked different was Lucius Malfoy, who Severus brought along as Hermione's personal body guard. Lucius and the guards got in first, and Severus helped Hermione into the car itself...

\-----

Hermione

I said a silent goodbye to what remained of my muggle life. I knew that I wasn't an orphan in reality, but I had made arrangements to have my muggle adopted parents relocated to Australia. Hopefully, by some miracle, the deatheaters would not get their hands on them. But I knew that I would have enough on my plate with school, being a Queen, and a mother, to bother checking up on the lives of Jon and Jane Granger.

No, this part of my life was over, and for all intents and purposes, Hermione Granger was dead, and all that remained of her was a name to use when I returned to Hogwarts. But by that time, I hoped to have left my child in capable hands to be able to help Severus end this wizarding war for good, and I would, no matter what it took, no matter the cost...


	18. The Royal Tour

Hermione

The air was frigid as I got out of yet another limousine. Severus and Lucius followed suit. We had to switch several cars until we came to the nearest Russian port, where Aquaria was closest under the ocean. Severus was true to his word in that I would not like how much colder my new kingdom would be from Atlantia. We would not be able to carry any personal items with us like our wands, or clothing, but that was kept for us in Prince Manor. I undressed first, my stomach slightly rounding to indicate my pregnant status. The wizards followed suit, and even in their wizard forms, I could not deny that they had beautiful bodies, even the guards. 

Severus took my hand in his, and asked, "Are you ready to see your new kingdom?"

"Will it be cold for us there?"

"No," He said. "We're made for the sea, my pearl. But Aquaria is beautiful, if a bit austere. Come, we're expected."

I nodded, and walked to the frosty edge of the dock, and dove into the icy ocean waters. Immediately, my legs fused together and my body temperature regulated so that the ocean felt like a warm bath to me. Severus, Lucius, and the guards jumped into the ocean after me.

We swam for miles, often resting in underwater coves for the night, before our two very intimidating guards, guided us to a hidden coral reef. They spoke a password I couldn't quite make out, and when it fell away like a curtain, I was awestruck by how gorgeous the palace itself was.

Hundreds of homes in planned out streets lined the way to the imposing, icy edifice that marked the Royal Palace on a high cliff perched above the city around it. High walls surrounded the city, and our guards rang their conch shells to open the imposing pearlescent gates.

"Open in the name of the King!" The call went up. Armed guards stood down, and we were led through the streets up to the Royal Palace. As we swam closer and closer to the palace, the homes became more affluent, and the more wealthy merfolk cheered more as we made our way up to the gates. 

The Royal gates opened up, and we all swam inside. The palace was, in a word, gorgeous, and very austere, but elegant, much more elegant that Atlantia's palace by far. Severus took her hand in his, and they swam together up to the two thrones that awaited them as the court assembled around them.

Crowns of priceless pearls and shells were placed on their heads, and Severus raised his hand for quiet, as a silver black trident was placed in his right hand. The trident hummed with innate power from within. 

The crowd quieted down, and Severus rose. "Citizens of Aquaria, I have returned, at long last, because I have finally acquired my Destined One: The Princess Cassiopeia of Atlantia. She has been wed to me by Queen Thetis herself, and has come to be crowned thus as your new Queen. We have another momentous announcement, for as of last month, your Queen has discovered that she carries the new heir to the throne. Pray to Luna, that it is a Prince who will carry my trident one day with pride."

The applause was thunderous. I rose from my throne, and Severus drew me into his arms. He cupped my face with his free hand, and drew me into a passionate kiss. I clinged to his bare, muscular chest as I kissed him back, our tongues darting into each other's mouths. 

When Severus drew back, magic emanated from the both of us, and instantly, we could both feel the curse lifted on this entire kingdom. My Tears of Life mixed with his, and they restored everything to their rightful state. 

The palace and the ocean around it became less icy, more warm, and tropical around us. The call was lifted up by the crowd: "The curse is lifted! We have our true Queen!" 

The call was repeated over and over again, and a great feast and ball was set up in our honor. Severus swam as we danced, and kissed openly in front of everyone. I saw Lucius in the corner of the throne room. He nodded to me, and I nodded back. Things would never be the same between us, because I had found my Destined One. I knew that in time he would find his, but he would guard me with his life, that would never change.

Months fell off the lunar calendar, and I gave birth to a Prince. We named him Julius, and he had silvery hair streaked with black, with Severus's starry black eyes. He was a beautiful child. I set him in the care of capable governesses as I helped Severus run our kingdom. But when the start of term for sixth year came along, it was time to go back to the wizarding world, and I had no choice but to leave my baby until I could visit him again on my breaks. 

Severus and I journeyed back to the Black Lake through a very long journey, and when we arrived, we sneaked into the dungeons to Floo to Malfoy Manor to retrieve our personal effects. I missed my son, it was like a heavy ache deep in my heart. 

When we were both ready to Floo back to Hogwarts, Severus assured me, "We will see our son again, darling, I promise you."

I wiped at my tears. "I know. I just miss him so much."

Severus nodded. "Me too, lioness. Me too."

We stepped into the Floo network flames, one by one, and returned to Hogwarts just in time for the start of term feast, ready to live our more public lives in the wizarding world, wherever that might lead us, good or bad...


	19. The Welcome Feast

Hermione

Severus and I parted with a brief, heated, searing kiss as we assembled into our roles as Professor and student. I was a sixth year now, and I had to keep in mind that I wasn't supposed to have been intimate with one of my teachers, let alone had a baby with him. I missed my son, my Julius, and I worried about the state of my kingdom while I was away from Aquaria. 

The Arctarians were growing interested in Voldemort's ideas for subjugating all of the world under his thumb; and here I was, about to begin my NEWT year. I had the grades from my OWLS last year, and they were all really good, save for Divination, of course. But I honestly didn't give a damn about that. 

I wanted to get my schooling years done and over with so that I could see my son again. In time, he would receive his letter to Hogwarts, but he needed to know of wizarding society in general, and I prayed that Lucius and Draco educated him on the particulars when he came of age. 

Harry nudged my arm. "Mione,' Snape is staring at you for some weird reason."

I glanced at the teacher's table, and sure enough, Severus was looking me over. I winked at him, and he winked back. I blushed at that.

Ginny plopped down at my side, and she engaged me in some inane girlish conversation about Quidditch. I glanced at Draco, and he grinned at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes in response. I honestly didn't care what he thought of my sudden elevation as a mermaid Queen. But of course, we all had our roles to play.

Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech, and I was not happy to see him again. The very sight of him made me grit my teeth, because if he had not dropped me off on the Granger's doorstep, I would not have had to be parted from my birth parents. He announced that Professor Slughorn would be coming out of retirement to be teaching Potions, which left the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts open to my husband. 

Severus was pleased in his own way, and I couldn't have been more proud of him in that moment. But what did this mean for his spy missions on Dumbledore's behalf? I would find out in due course, I was certain of it. I allowed myself to be distracted by my friends, because I almost envied them their simple little concerns, honestly. But inwardly, I had no such illusions. I was a married witch, a mermaid Queen, and a mother. I had much more pressing adult concerns than to worry about why Dumbledore hired Slughorn, and gosh, does he/she like me? Blah, blah, blah. 

Ron stuffed his face like usual, and I really questioned my sanity when I pondered back on the days when I found him cute and even charming. Eww..No thank you, I had a husband now, thank you very much. I hit him with my textbook on Arithmancy. 

"Gods, will you stop eating?" I demanded.

Ron looked up at me, clueless, his mouth full. "Whaa? I'm un'gry."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Now, let's get to bed. I, for one, am very tired."

Ron went off to talk to his twin brothers, Fred and George, and Harry pulled me aside as Dumbledore dismissed all of the students from the Great Hall when dinner was over. 

"What was that about, Snape staring at you earlier?" Harry asked, pulling me aside where we couldn't be overheard. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry," I lied. "And frankly, I'm a more than a little tired of your hatred of him. Gods, Harry! Must everything be a fucking conspiracy with you?? Now, leave me alone, I'm going to bed, and you should too."

I walked away from him, and he called, "He's dangerous, Mione'!"

I shouted the password at the fat lady portrait and ran up to the girl's dormitory as fast as my legs could carry me. I took a shower, and sank to the shower tiles, crying. Seeing my mermaid tail did nothing to comfort me. In fact, seeing it again just made me more and more homesick for my son Julius. I knew that he was only a baby, but I worried about him as a mother. Aquaria needed their monarchs now more than ever, we didn't need to sit here in the castle, masquerading as teacher and student. I argued with Severus and Lucius about this several times on the journey back, but they insisted that this was for the best.

I eventually had to concede defeat on that particular battle, and trust that they had my best interests at heart. But as a mother, oh yes, I needed my son in my arms. I ached to hold him and play with him as he learned how to swim with his tail properly. Sure, I could always get pregnant again, but I would only miss that child more keenly as well. I discovered that I had a fierce maternal instinct after Julius was born, and it was so hard to leave him sleeping peacefully in his crib while I left the palace like a thief in the night.

I turned off the shower after washing up, and dried off. My tail disappeared, and my legs returned to normal. I put on my ugly cotton pajamas, and went to my cold double bed. I set my alarm to get me up for classes, and cried until I fell asleep. I wanted to sleep next to my husband, where I felt safe and warm. All of this hiding was not in the least bit fair. Hopefully, it would all be over soon, and I could go home to Aquaria where I truly belonged. But in the mean time, I would wait, because after all, I was getting good at that, I had been doing it for years...


	20. A Fun Potions Class

Harry

He could not believe that he had to take Potions yet again when he was supposed to be having a free period. Ron wasn't too happy about it either, but who couldn't really complain, because they needed to get an Outstanding in Potions class to even be considered for the Auror program at the Ministry of Magic.

Thank Merlin, that Professor Snape wouldn't be teaching Potions class this year. The only ones, save the Slytherins, who seemed a bit put out by this, was Hermione. Harry knew that something really weird was going on between her and the dour Potions Master, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. But he would find out, oh yes, he would definitely find out, because she was his best friend, and he had every right to look after her.

Professor Slughorn was in the middle of describing some of the potions he had on display when Harry and Ron came into the potions lab late.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said warmly. "Dumbledore told me that you would be dropping in my class. You've brought someone with you, I see. And who might you be, young man?"

"Ron Weasley, sir," Ron said politely.

Slughorn fingered his walrus-like mustache and shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Ah, yes, Weaselby. Well, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Kindly get out your books and turn to page 34."

Harry blushed. "Um, Professor? Ron and I, don't exactly have our books for this class since we weren't expecting to continue on with Potions this year."

Slughorn nodded. "Oh, no matter. Just borrow some books in the book shelf behind me, and come join us once you've got them."

"Okay, sir."

Harry and Ron saw that there were only two books on the shelf, one really thumbed through, and worn, the other in relatively good condition. The two friends looked at each other, and then wrestled each other for the 'better,' textbook. Harry ended up with the worn, used textbook, while Ron got the newer textbook. Ron smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

But as Harry went to stand next to Hermione, he began to see that whoever owned this book seemed to be obsessed with Potions, and written or crossed out known ingredients to put in his or her own ingredients.

Slughorn discussed at length each of the potions he had on display at length, but there was a potion that had pink smoke bubbling out of it, and Slughorn then asked, "Which one of you can tell me what this potion is?"

Predictably, Hermione's hand was the first one up. "Yes, Miss?"

"Sna--Granger, sir," Hermione stammered. "This is amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to those who are close to it, and what attracts them the most to their potential love interest." She walked up to it, and the smoke turned green for some reason, "For example, I smell peppermint, sandalwood, freshly ground herbals, and...Eternity cologne."

Hermione stepped away from the potion, her face flushed red from embarrassment as if she revealed some deep secret to the class.

"Miss. Granger is correct," Slughorn said, pleased. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Amortentia is considered to be against school rules to be used in practical applications in school, but I will show you how to brew it for later on after school. Now, amortentia doesn't cause actual love, but it does cause strong feelings of infatuation and obsession in those who drink it. Now, moving along, can anyone tell me what this golden potion is in this tiny vial?"

No one seemed to be able to answer the question, except Hermione again. "That's Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck."

Slughorn smiled. "Yes, Miss. Granger, exactly. Another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, this curious little potion," He unscrewed it from its vice, and held the vial up before the whole class so they could see it. "Is one of the most tricky to brew and is very advanced.

"It is disastrous should you get it wrong. It has also been banned in use for betting on things like chess, gobstones, duelling club matches, testing outcomes, and most importantly, Quidditch, because it is so effective in granting temporary success in any venture that the drinker undertakes, at least until the effects wear off, that is. What I propose is this: any student who can brew me a perfect brewing of Living Death will win this tiny vial of Liquid Luck to use for their own purposes. Good luck, and your time starts now."

Harry and Ron quickly got out the ingredients they needed from the book, but instead of cutting the sixteen sopphorus beans that the book had written down, the note beside it read ' _crushing with knife releases juices better.'_ Harry did just that as other people's beans were trying to fly everywhere.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Crush them, don't cut them," He said. "Trust me."

"Are you sure? The book specifically says to slice them up to release the juices," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, do you want this potion done or not?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and crushed her sopphorus beans with the flat of her knife. Harry followed along with his book exactly, and Professor Slughorn came by to check on their progress.

He dropped a leaf in Harry's black potion where it dissolved immediately, and Slughorn said, impressed, "Why, it's perfect! So perfect that I daresay that one drop of this would kill us all. Well done, Potter, well done! Here is your Felix Felicis, as promised. Use it well."

The clapping was sporadic throughout the classroom. Hermione didn't even bother to clap. From that day forward, Harry was called the Prince of Potions, and not even Snape outright ignoring him in Defense Against The Dark Arts classes could take that away from him.

But even with this newfound favor from Professor Slughorn helping him succeed in Potions class, he was more determined than ever to find out what was going on between Hermione and Professor Snape. But when he finally found out the truth, it shocked him to his core, and he wasn't sure that he was able to trust his best friend ever again...


	21. Full Moon Tryst

Hermione

Four Months Later...

It has been four months since I truly immersed myself in the full moon waters of the Black Lake. I made sure that I wasn't followed as I made my way down to the Black Lake, but I had a suspicion in the back of my mind that Harry would not leave well enough alone, and try to butt into my personal affairs. I had considered casting hexes his way to keep him off my trail, but then shrugged my shoulders. The time for disguising this part of my life had to come to an end at some point, so why not allow my best friend to find out the truth in his own way?

I walked as naturally as I could, and I was about to get undressed when I felt Severus's arms sneak around my waist and pull me against him. I shrieked from being startled, and as Severus cupped my breasts from behind, I melted into the kiss he was giving me as his lips and tongue claimed my mouth.

"Did I surprise you, my pearl?" He purred in my ear, as he began to unbutton my white button down blouse.

"Mmhm," I murmured. "I liked it, though. I've missed your hands on me."

Severus pushed my panties aside with his fingers, and rubbed them inside and around my pussy. "Oh? Is that all you missed, lioness? Your body would tell me otherwise."

I reached around and stroked his rock hard length through his pants. "No, but I can tell that you missed my hands on Sammy."

Severus kissed a line down from my throat to my right shoulder. "Indeed. Who but my wife's hands could coax him out of his long slumber?"

I giggled at that, and turned to face him. He licked his fingers. "Mmm, you taste heavenly, my love," He said, kissing me deeply. I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair as he undressed me, and tossed each article of clothing aside. "I have _a...growing_ need to have you first in this form. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I think we can manage that," I agreed. Severus undressed the rest of the way, and he laid me down on his teacher's cloak.

He thoroughly ate me out as he massaged my breasts, and when I found my release, he silenced my scream with a passionate kiss that stole my breath. He entered me, and we made love vigorously as we both found our releases.

"Hermione....Hermione...Oh god's...I love you," Severus rasped in my ear as I felt his seed fill me, warming me from within.

We kissed for a bit, and a tear leaked from my eye as I said, "I love you too, Severus. So much. But I miss our son."

He wiped away my tear with his thumb, and popped the Tear of Life in his mouth. "I know, my pearl. I know. But you knew what the risks were when you decided to come back to Hogwarts."

I rolled away from him on to my back. "I still miss Julius."

He touched my flat stomach and kissed me lightly. "I know you do. But even if you were to catch pregnant again, the risks are the same. It's too dangerous for witches and wizards like us to proclaim our mer status to the wizarding world, you know that."

I ground my teeth. "Yes, because of the fucking Arcturians."

Severus sighed. "Quite right. But let's not sully our one night together to discuss politics. Come, let's go swim together."

I knew that we would eventually have to talk about this with Dumbledore, but a full moon night was certainly not the time to talk about it. Still, it hanged heavily in the air between us as Severus walked, bold, and naked as the day he was born, into the Black Lake where he transformed into his beautiful merman self. I followed suit, knowing that we were being watched.

I swam out to him, and we mated in the middle of the lake, our tails becoming intertwined as we shuddered against one another as we relished the feeling of our bodies becoming one through the mating process. We began to kiss passionately as Severus moved against me, pouring all of his passion, pent up love and affection he had for me into mating with me. I moaned into his mouth as I found my release once again, and as he found his, we stared deep into each other's eyes as our souls connected once again.

We then swam casually, playing in the underwater reeds and singing to each other. After a while, we left the Black Lake, and we parted with a deep, heartfelt kiss. I went up to Gryffindor Tower, and of course, the fat lady swung open without me giving the password, thanks to Dumbledore's input.

I knew that I had been followed by my friends, but in my present state of mind, I didn't care, I had sneaked off to be with my husband, and all seemed right in my little world. I would keep Harry's silence, but Ron, Ron would be a harder nut to crack, because I knew that he liked me as more than a friend. I knew that if he knew that I was deeply involved with Severus that his entire world would collapse.

I laid in my bed in the girl's dormitory pondering on what to do about my insatiably curious guy friends, when I decided that I would just have to obliviate Ron and Harry if they could not accept the truth. Yes, that was the best thing that I could do. I slept that night dreaming of seeing my son again, and seeing him being sorted into Hogwarts to start his own school year without the threat of Voldemort looming over all of our shoulders...


	22. Moonlight Tryst Pt. 2

Harry

"Are you sure you wanna follow Mione?' She would be awfully pissed if you followed her," Ron reasoned.

"Yes! Come on, Ron, haven't you noticed how weird she is acting lately?" Harry persuaded as best as he could. He knew that Ron would follow him wherever he led, his best friend was that starved for attention. He hated to use Ron like this, but he had to know the truth, even if what he suspected was the truth.

Ron relented, "Okay, okay. But do you know where she's going?"

"Black Lake. Come on, get under the cloak," Harry said.

Ron stooped over a little bit to accomodate his height. Off they went, following Hermione as she walked at a fast pace out of Gryffindor Tower, and down to the Black Lake. She kept looking over her shoulder, and he was a little concerned that they were getting too close, because Hermione looked a little antsy about being caught out of the castle after hours by Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Harry and Ron hanged back closer to the whomping willow, but at a close enough distance to watch what she was doing.

"Snape is coming," Ron observed. "What the hell is he doing coming out here?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, that's what I aim to find out. He's been acting really weird, ever since the end of fifth year, actually...more than usual, I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you--"  
"Ugh!" Ron whispered, disgusted. "Eww...he's...aw, hell no."

Ron was about to confront Snape, but Harry forced Ron to stay put. "Shut _up_. I need to see what they're going to do next."

Harry watched as Snape startled Hermione, and began to kiss alomg her neck, and play with her breasts. He couldn't make out what they said to one another, but Hermione looked...happy, truly happy, and so did Snape. Ron looked like he was going to throw up, but he watched, transfixed, as Hermione and Snape kissed passionately, and undressed each other.

"Holy shit," Ron said. "I...You don't think they're going to um...shag, do you?"

Harry found himself creeping closer. Why he wanted to see Hermione get laid he had no clue, but he did. They got more than an eyeful as Snape really went to work with the oral sex on his part, but Snape didn't let her scream when she came, he silenced her screams with a deep kiss. Then they truly got it on, and it was hot, truly hot.

Harry watched the lovers really go at it, holding nothing back. Damn. He had never seen any couple get it on before, but he never thought it would be his best friend doing it with their freaking potions master of all things! He should have been pissed, jealous even, but he found that he wasn't for some bizarre reason he couldn't name.

When the couple was done, they talked about things Harry couldn't understand, but Hermione talked about a child she missed. Snape reassured her about 'their son,' and Harry felt a stone drop into his stomach. They were _married_!

Ron whispered, "Wait, they're getting up. Okay, so did not want to see Snape naked. But Hermione...wow. She's got quite the body on her."

"Why are they going to go skinny dipping?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. But I wanna see."

The couple entered the Black Lake, and Hermione's hair became longer, and Malfoy blonde. Her eyes became silvery, and Snape...his eyes became a starry black, and Harry had to admit that the guy looked damned good. Then when they both dove into the water and swam around a bit, he saw that they were merfolk!

They mated again, and Ron and Harry watched the couple swim together. They played together for a bit, laughed, and sang to each other. They then left and dressed. They shared one last kiss as they left, and Harry stared after Hermione and Snape in astonishment.

Harry couldn't speak for a long time, he was stunned, and so was Ron once they got back to the boy's dormitory. Harry laid in bed, and found that he had a noticeable tent in his pants. Well, he could always take a cold shower, or use the body lotion to finish himself off.

Ron whispered, "Harry. You awake?"

"Yeah."  
"I've got a...a problem."

"Well, get over here, I'm not going to sleep any time soon," Harry said. "Muffilato."

Ron climbed under the covers with him, and Harry pulled the canopy curtain around his bed. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then something seemed to click between them. Ron ran his knuckles down Harry's cheek, and Harry's breathing hitched in his throat.

"Ron..."  
"Harry...could we um, kiss, like Snape and Mione' did?" Ron asked nervously.

"What about Hermione?"  
"I...I kind of like you more."  
"I like you too, Ron."

Harry sat up and brushed his lips across his friend's lips. Ron kissed him back eagerly, and Harry groaned as Ron started to jerk him off.

"Ron, take them off," Harry moaned. "Now."

"Yes, sir," Ron said. Ron took off his pajama pants, and boxers. "Damn, Harry, your cock is beautiful."

"Kiss it, baby."

Ron worked his tongue up and down and Harry moaned. _Fuck, this feels so great. Okay, so I'm gay,_ he thought. Ron stroked his balls, then his cock as he worked his cock further and further into his mouth. Harry then moaned, "I'm gonna cum."

Ron stopped, and Harry undressed them both. He cast a lubrication charm on Ron's ass, and Ron got on all fours. Harry slid himself inside, he moaned.

He kissed Ron from behind and made love to him as he thrust in and out of him. When he reached his orgasm, he collapsed against Ron and pulled out of him.

Harry cleaned them up, and the bed sheets. They laid in each other's arms, kissing, and they breathed heavily as they came down from their highs.

"So, um, what does this make us?"

Harry shrugged. "Boyfriends, I guess? Who cares if anyone has a problem with it?"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, true that. My family might be weirded out by it, but who the fuck cares? I kinda like calling you 'sir,' Harry."

Harry kissed Ron's cheek. "Really? That just kind of slipped out, honestly. We can work out the details later about you submitting to me, but let's take this slow, us being gay."

Ron kissed him softly. "Cool. Do you want me to stay?"

"Definitely."

Harry put the covers over both of them, and let Ron snuggle him. They both fell to sleep, and even when Ron fondled him in his sleep, Harry felt content for the first time in forever. Harry knew that Hermione and Snape were together, and he had a feeling that their secret life was going to impact the wizarding world, but until that time, he would bide his time, and continue with his school years in the mean time...


	23. Ron's Poisoning

Harry

After discovering that his boyfriend was drugged with amortentia in the boy's dormitory, Harry became frantic with worry. They had been dating secretly for roughly two and a half months, but it wasn't until Ron was drugged that he realized that he didn't just care for his man, he was in love with him. He had begged Hermione to get Snape to help him.

"Look, I know about you and Professor Snape, alright?" Harry blurted out. "Three full moons ago, I saw you two...well, get it on, the swimming, all of that."

Hermione looked at him sternly. "Fine. You know about my secret life, somewhat. But it's more complicated than that. If I'm going to help Ron, you are going to keep your mouth shut about me and Severus."

Harry pushed his unruly black hair out of his face. "Fine! Now, can you get your man to help him out. If I lost Ron, I would..." He broke down in tears.

Hermione's face softened as she understood all of sudden. "Oh, Harry. It's okay, it's just that I'm used to being so guarded about everything. Harry, listen, it's okay if you're gay, it doesn't make me love you any less as a surrogate brother."

Harry looked up at her, surprised. "It...it doesn't?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course not, silly. Let me do the talking, alright?"

Harry hugged her. "Thank you, Hermione. I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Harry. Now, let's go and talk to Severus."

"Lead the way," Harry said. She nodded, and he followed her as she led him to the dungeons. When she got to Snape's quarters, she knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter," Snape's cool voice called from within. She led him inside, and Hermione quickly explained about Ron's condition, and about what he knew about them.

"I should gouge out your eyes for spying on us, Potter," Snape drawled, narrowing his eyes. "But no matter, I shall have to swear you to secrecy instead. Did your boyfriend witness us as well?"

Harry swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Y-yes, sir."

"Hm. Well, it's your call what you wish to do with him, lioness," Snape said to Hermione.

"Would Ron consent to an Unbreakable Vow, Harry?" Hermione asked pointedly.

Harry shook his head. "You'll probably have to obliviate his memories of the event. But I won't tell anyone."

Hermione and Snape looked at each other, and it was like they had a weird unspoken language between them. "If you say so," Snape said in resignation. "Although, an Unbreakable Vow would be easier on you."

"I know, but it's what I wish."

"So be it. But later, I have to get to my lab," Snape replied. "Go with Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, I will be with you two soon."

Hermione nodded, and they set off to the hospital wing. Ginny, Dean, and his boyfriend Seamus were already there. Ginny was crying, and Seamus was rubbing her back reassuringly. Harry sat by Ron, and began to cry as well.

"Oh, Ron," Harry wept, kissing his hand. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Uh, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Are you two _like...together_ , together?"

Harry looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's out in the open. I'm gay, and so is Ron."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "I'm glad. I'm not surprised though, you never quite pursued me after that kiss in the Room of Requirement."

Harry hugged her. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. But I just...you know, love Ron. We're still friends, right?"

Ginny patted his back. "Of course, we are. But if you ever want to...um, try it out being with a witch, I would love to help you out with that."

"Like a hook up?"

Ginny blushed. "Sure, yeah. You might be bi you know."

"Okay, but let's get Ron healed up first," Harry decided. "We can decide on it during Christmas."

"Got it."

Snape hurried in with a potions bag, and quickly formulated an antidote to amortentia. He made Ron drink it down. When Ron began to twitch and writhe on the bed, Snape shoved a bozoar down Ron's throat.

"You're choking him!" Harry yelled. "Stop it!"

He tried to fight Snape off, but Hermione restrained him with a surprising amount of strength in such a petite girl. "Harry, stop! Ron will be fine. Look, he's breathing normally now."

Harry saw that that was indeed the case, and he heard Ron murmur in his sleep, "Harry...Harry."

He saw everyone leave him alone in the hospital wing, and Ron slowly opened his blue eyes. Harry cried out from relief.

"Hey babe," Harry sniffed, smiling. "How are you holding up?"

Ron looked up at him, and said, "Good. Was Mione' here?"

"Yeah, and Snape, Ginny, Dean and Seamus," Harry said softly. "Snape saved you, you know. I kinda freaked out at the end, but Hermione restrained me."

Ron chuckled, and then coughed slightly. "I can't believe they're like a couple. Can you?"

Now that Harry had the chance to look back on it, Hermione wanting an older wizard didn't surprise him much.

"Yeah, I can. But I..." Harry didn't know why, but he felt this urge to obliviate Ron's memories of Hermione from him. Harry took out his wand, and before Ron could ask him what he was doing, he cast the memory charm. All of Ron's memories of Hermione Granger, good and bad, fell away, leaving him with pleasant and bad memories of him being with Harry. When he was done, Harry put his wand back in his robes, and they shared a nice kiss.

From that moment on, Ron never looked Hermione's way, but as he was soon to learn all about Hermione's secret life, he honestly did not trust that his boyfriend could keep her whole life a secret from anyone. Perhaps, it was a lack of trust on his part, but Harry knew Ron well, and it was well known that Ronald Weasley was incapable of keeping secrets for very long...


	24. Confiding The Truth

Hermione

I did not want to have to confide in Harry, but as he saw me and Severus in our mermaid forms, Severus and I were left with little choice in the matter. Severus had to attend to some administrative meetings with the other teachers, but at dinner, a note from one of the house elves was delivered to each of us to come to the dungeons. Harry and I finished up our dinner, and while I thought it was weird that Ron Weasley suddenly pretended that I didn't exist, I found it even more so that Harry was being so blaize about the whole matter. 

I knocked on the door to Severus's quarters, and he opened the door. Harry stared at the dark, elegant chambers like a wide eyed tourist. I simply strolled in, and sat beside Severus on the loveseat, holding his hand.

"Alright, Harry," I said generally. "You saw us in a private moment during a full moon. Are you certain that you wish to know the truth about me, and Severus? As well as the Malfoys?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What in the world do the Malfoys have to do with you two?"

"Not much," I admitted, "Save that Lucius is my sworn trident, and Draco is simply an inheritor of his bloodline. But Harry, you have to understand that during my cruise fifth year in the Caribbean, I found my true mother. My real name is Cassiopeia, or Cassie for short, if you like. I am the Princess of Atlantia, well, now Queen of Aquaria, due to a recent development where my mother Queen Thetis, all but forced me to marry Severus."

"I am a King, Potter," Severus explained. "I rule the Northern Seas that border the North Pole, so humans would find the ocean temperatures beyond freezing. But for merfolk like us, we can live in both oceans and freshwater, the merfolk in the Black Lake, and most lakes, in fact, cannot. But the Arcturians are mean spirited, and cold, they care for nothing but the total domination of the whole of Earth's oceans. They have been heavily recruited by the Dark Lord's side, because they share his beliefs of world domination."

Harry digested all of this surprisingly well. "But you two...together, that night. Why a full moon? I don't get it, if Draco and Lucius Malfoy are like you, why aren't you guys like...I dunno, sharing her or whatever?"

I laughed. "Well, Harry, I did sleep with them, but Severus is my Destined One. We merfolk all have one, the one that our hearts and souls mesh with on a very deep level. Once we find that one mermaid or merman for us, we physically cannot be with anyone else until death breaks the bond, of course. Before Severus and I both discovered this about one another, I did mate with both of them. Not all at once--"

"Except me and Lucius, my pearl," Severus teased, kissing my cheek.

I scowled, "Yes, but you two voiced no complaints about that arrangement, as I remember. Now, hush, I'm answering Harry's questions."

"As I was saying," I continued, "Mer society is not as uptight as it is for humans, I have found. Except if you are royal, that is. My mother had a problem with a rival King becoming my lover, and she wanted to feed him to a damn shark. But I intervened, and we had a child, a son. Some day, Julius will come to Hogwarts as a student when he comes of age. Now, why did you obliviate Ron?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He wouldn't be able to keep your secrets. I'm sorry if that costs your friendship with him, but at least I'm not hiding being married and all of that. Congrats, Her--Cassie."

"You can call me Hermione," I said. "But if you were ever to meet any of our people, I am Queen Cassiopeia. Now, that is everything."

Harry asked some more questions, but I knew it was time to say goodbye to my best friend. 

"Obliviate," I cast with my wand when Harry was distracted. I took from him, not just every memory of what I just told him about me, Severus, and the Malfoys, but also of my entire friendship with him. 

Severus took charge and ushered Harry out of his quarters. When they were gone, I went to Severus's liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of firewhiskey. I drank it, and grimaced at the taste. 

Severus soon came back in, sat next to me on the black leather couch. I stared at the flames, seeing nothing. I felt...empty. Harry would be as safe as he could be from my life. My secret life was safe, but I had lost the closest thing to a brother I would ever have. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to say?" I asked, wiping at my eyes. "I wiped Harry's memories, and he will be safe from us. I decided that this was the best course of action, but it still hurts like hell."

"You loved him."  
"Yes."  
"I understand."

"Do you think the Arctarians will fight in this wizarding war?" I asked. "You said that they like to keep to themselves for the most part."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid that they will, and--"

He was interrupted from explaining by a loud knock on his quarters door. He got up, and answered it. It was Professor McGonagall, and she had a note in her trembling hands...


	25. The Bearer Of Bad News

Hermione

Professor McGonagall handed the letter to me, and after I read it, I wordlessly handed it to Severus. The letter read:

_Queen Cassiopeia,_

_If you ever wish to see your precious mother again, you will sign yourselves over to my noble cause, or we will go after your child next. Severus, resign yourself to my service once again, and you shall receive my mercy. You have one week._

_\--Voldemort_

Severus took a glass and threw it into the fireplace in his rage. "I will burn Malfoy Manor to the ground, stone by stone, if he harms so much as a single hair on my son's head!"

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Your...You have a son with Hermione??"

Severus laughed bitterly. "Yes. I'm sure you understand the process, Minerva. It's about as straightforward a process for us merfolk as well as you humans. The point is, is that I will kill that slit nosed freak if he touches my son."

"And what about what is going on with Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. "Are you just going to ignore that the boy is being used as a pawn against Albus?" The older witch began to cry. "Good gods, Severus, I'm secretly married myself! I...I don't know what I would do if I lost him to this curse that is eating him from within."

This was news! I had no idea that Dumbledore and McGonagall were secretly married, just like me and Severus. I wiped at my tears, unable to speak. I just felt too numb...too shaken by the fact that the deatheaters have my mother in captivity somewhere. Julius was safe...for now. But I knew that Voldemort was not a wizard to make idle threats. He would kill my mother just to get to us, to my child.

I went to my Head of House and hugged her. She hugged me back, crying hard. I was crying as well, but what kept me together was the reassurance that at least Julius was safe. Nothing else could have kept me together, or sane in that moment in time, nothing.

She pulled away from me, and said, "Yes, well, we cannot give into despair, now. I will relay this news to Dumbledore, and he will increase security on the grounds. Rest assured, Hermione, no deatheater will come on to school grounds, not if I have anything to say about it, at least."

"Thank you, Professor," I said, sniffing. I conjured a handkerchief and blew my nose. "I will take care of things here."

"Take care you two," Professor McGonagall said, nodding her head stiffly.

When she was gone, Severus had sank into his favorite wing back chair, and I knelt at his feet. "Severus. They don't have Julius," I said carefully. "We would know if they did, you know that. Come, let's go to the prefect bathroom, and bathe."

Severus met my eyes, and he wiped at his obsidian eyes. "I won't rest until your mother is back safe in Atlantia again, Hermione. I swear it."

I took his hand in mine and kissed it. "I know, darling. I know. But let's go get fresh and clean, and afterwards, we can hold one another. How does that sound?"

Severus nodded, not bothering to argue with me. We both knew that I should be in Gryffindor Tower with the other students in the girl's dormitory, but I no longer cared. My place was by my husband's side, and school rules, or not, I was not about to abandon him now.

After much persuading, Severus and I bathed together in the prefect bathroom, and we swam, and made love briefly.

He carried me to Gryffindor Tower, and he was about to leave my bed when I asked, "Please don't leave, Severus. I need you in my arms."

Severus kissed me softly. "I know, and I need my pearl as well. But we have to sleep apart. I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured. I succumbed to sleep soon after that, and when I woke up the next day, I was filled with a new inner purpose to rescue my mother, and hopefully, just hopefully, I would be able to see my son again just once, before this war truly began. But of course, we don't always get what we want in the end...


	26. Castle Intruders

Severus

Halloween Night...

He had informed the Dark Lord that when the time came, he and Hermione, would comply with his demands and be on 'the right side'. The time was now, and he didn't much care for it, because he would once again, be painted with the brush stroke of a villain by the Daily Prophet, and the wizarding world at large. But he took some comfort in that Hermione was on his side, at the very least.

Hermione dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeved shirt. She also carried her beaded bag with her. "Are you ready to fight beside me in this farce, my pearl?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. I will go to the Room of Requirement now and be with Draco."

She was about to leave, but he grabbed her hand, and he kissed her passionately, pouring all of his love for her into his kiss. Her mouth opened below his, and their tongues explored one another deeply, before he broke the kiss for air.

"Just in case," He whispered against her mouth, his breathing ragged.

She tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "I know. I will be careful. Come back to me, my Prince."

"I will try."  
"You better."

They parted then, and Severus knew exactly where Dumbledore would be: on the astronomy tower. He likely had Harry Potter with him, but that could not be helped. He took off running for the astronomy tower, but by the time he arrived, Draco Malfoy had already disarmed Dumbledore. Harry Potter was waiting in the wings with his wand drawn.

Harry drew his wand on him, and he did the same, but he also put his finger over his lips for him to be quiet. Stupid boy. Of all the times to finally trust him, he had to pick this night. He could see Thetis in her witch form, and she was shoved in front of Draco.

"Come on, Draco! Kill her! Kill the freakish half breed! NOWWW!!" Bellatrix screamed.

Draco cried bitter tears as he said to Thetis, "I...I'm sorry, my Queen. I have to do this. Or he's going to kill me."

Severus waited in the wings, and then he stepped out. "No," He said. "I will kill Dumbledore. Let the mermaid Queen go free."

Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's nothing to me. Go ahead, Sevvy. Let's see whatcha got."

Severus looked at his employer, taskmaster, and fair tormentor. He knew that if he didn't kill the Headmaster, then his family would never be safe. But a big part of him felt that this wizard, this man, deserved death.

"Severus," Dumbledore admonished softly. "Please."

Mercy! The old fool was begging him for mercy! No, he did not deserve it by a long shot. He stifled his emotions, and cast with his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

The spell hit Albus Dumbledore Square in the chest, and he flew backward down in a reverse swan dive off of the tallest tower in Hogwarts. Hermione and Thetis were freed, and Hermione cried in his arms. He kissed her, his kiss raw, and tasted of tears.

Bellatrix giggled. "Aw, how sweet this is. Sevvy finally finds love. Too bad it's with a half breed."

"Silence, crone," Thetis sharply chastised Bellatrix. "We have agreed to go along with your master's idiotic plan. Leave my daughter and her husband out of this."

The deatheaters were stunned by this, but did not comment upon it. Bellatrix went off on one of her wild, manic moods, and began destroying everything in sight like a giddy, crazy child. Hermione kept an eye on Draco, and Severus took care of killing anyone who stood in their way. But then, Harry Potter had to charge in like Gallahad, and attack him.

Bellatrix set Hagrid's hut on fire, and was cackling like mad. She almost attacked the boy, but he slapped her hard across the face.

"Enough! He belongs to the Dark Lord," Severus ordered.

They all fled to the apparition point, and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Once there, Severus reported on what happened, and of course, he was in the Dark Lord's good books once more. Hermione and Thetis were honored as well for helping out, and were about to leave, when the Arcturian agents, ran his trident through Queen Thetis.

Lucius and Draco protected Hermione, and he lost track of her, because by the time the fighting was over, Hermione and Lucius were nowhere to be seen. Severus prayed that they made it past the outside guards, because otherwise, what was the point of living after all? He had to live for his family's sake, and he would, however long it took. _Be safe, Cassie. Go to our son, and keep him safe. I love you..._


	27. The Battle Of Hogwarts

Hermione

Lucius got me to safety, and I fought him bitterly the entire time. My mother's blood stained his parlor floor, and Severus was in danger. I wanted to fight by my husband's side desperately.

"Cassie, no!" Lucius shouted. "I won't have you killing yourself! Your son needs you more than Severus!"

I cried. "I'm coming back for him, and don't you dare try to stop me."

Lucius nodded. "I know. I love you too, you know. Let's go, Aquaria needs you."

At the mention of my new kingdom, I conceded defeat, and left Malfoy Manor. We apparated to the closest place to swim to Aquaria, and for most of the rest of the year, I focused on raising my son, and keeping both Atlantia and Aquaria from falling to our enemies from all around us...

\----

The Night Of The Battle...

I emerged from the Black Lake, just as Hogwarts was falling into chaos. My royal guards flanked me in their wizard and witch forms. Lucius, I left in charge of Atlanta as Lord Protector. Arcturians with their white blonde hair, and creepy sky blue eyes, they fought against my forces as we pressed through.

I faced off against King Lysander, and as our tridents blurred in our hands as we blocked and parried, he made a critical error at a crucial moment, and I ran him through his stomach. The Arctarians threw down their tridents and swore me their undying loyalty.

"Good. I accept your surrender," I said. "But I cannot forgive you. I will let my Lord and husband do that. Now, find him! Now!"

"Yes, my Queen!" They chorused. We pressed through, killing every deatheater that crossed our path. Giants, inferi, acromantula spiders, dementors, all of these creatures were destroying what had been my second home since I was a child.

I focused on my inner bond with Severus, and it directed my steps to the boat house. Why he would go there, I had no way of knowing, but my husband was there all the same. I killed a stray deatheater, and another rogue Slytherin with my siren voice. My siren voice made blood drip from their ears and nose, causing their brain to go into an immediate aneurysm.

I proceeded down the steps, flanked by what guards remained to me. By this time, the majority of them were lost to the fighting, or dead. I had to press on, time was of the essence. Severus and Voldemort were talking, and I burst in and disarmed him of his bone white wand.

The Elder Wand flew into my hand, and weird sense of belonging washed over me as I cast, "SECTEMSEMPRA! Asshole."

Voldemort screamed, and writhed on the floor. Severus held his hand to his neck. It was bleeding! _Focus on Tom Riddle, you can focus on your husband later,_ I sharply chastised myself. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" I screamed, unleashing the full power of the Elder Wand. Green light burst from the tip of the thin, bumpy wand as I poured all of my hate, sadness, and loneliness, into the killing curse. When I ended the spell, Tom Riddle began to disintegrate like moldering, wet parchment paper left in water for too long.

I went to Severus, who collapsed to the floor. "Go...Please...my love," He rasped, blood leaking from his lips.

I sobbed, "No. I'm _not_ leaving you to die, Severus Snape, you hear me?!" I produced the Tear of Life, and I gave it to him. He drank it, and his throat sealed up, leaving only dried blood.

Severus took a deep breath, and he smiled. I kissed him roughly, and he kissed me back. "You brave, foolish, foolish girl!" He wept. "Don't you ever do anything so reckless ever again, do you hear me?"

I laughed, wiping at my tears. "Noted. I guess the Elder Wand is mine."

He tried to use it to clean his robes, and found that he could not do it. Apparently, the wand only obeyed me. I helped my husband to stand up, and our men awaited us outside of the boat house. We helped out with the war effort, and then left the wizarding world for a long time after that to raise our son Julius...

\----

Severus later pardoned the Arcturians, and set up Draco Malfoy as their King in a formal ceremony three years later. Severus and I continued to promote peaceful relations between the merfolk and the wizarding world for many years. But one thing remained constant, and that was our intense love that we had for one another, that never died throughout all of the years of my long marriage to Severus Snape. I love him now, as I always have, and forever will he be my Prince, and I his darling, incessant little know it all...

The End


	28. End Of Story Time

A little dark haired girl laid in a bed in a beautiful silver and white bedroom. She had every toy she could ever want, and she was the apple of the well dressed older witch sitting on the edge of her bed.

This witch is older now, but she sees so much of the wizard she loves to this day, and it sometimes breaks her heart to look into her Granddaughter Lily's face, and see her Severus reflected back in her obsidian eyes.

"Yay, Grammy!" Lily exclaimed. "Yay! Did Uncle Draky get married and live hsppily ever after?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, darling, he did. He married a nice pureblood witch, and they settled into their kingdom, and lived happily ever after. Now, go to sleep, your daddy should be back soon."

Lily hugged her, and she hugged her grandchild back. The little girl fell asleep, and Hermione left the nightlight on, so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

She was halfway to Severus's gravesite on the Malfoy family grounds when she felt her heart constrict in agonizing pain. She tried to get up to go back into the house, but to no avail. She crawled to her husband's grave marker, and curled up in a ball, praying that the pain would go away. But this time, there was no such luck.

The darkness crept across her vision, and the last thing she saw was a young Severus say to her, "Well, it's about time you came. I've been missing you, lioness, so much."

He held out his hand to her, and Hermione took it, and she was young once again. They both watched as the healers tried to revive the old witch lying prone outside.

  
Severus took her in his arms, and he said, "I love you, incessant know it all."

"I love you too, snarky git," She said, and as they came together for a passionate, mindblowing kiss, Hermione knew that she had found her perfect peace at last, in the arms of the wizard of her dreams...

The End


End file.
